Incorporated
by GoldenMassacre
Summary: When he woke up in his potions lab at home and looked at the time, he experienced the closest thing to heart failure that a twenty-four year old could manage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Due to a series of unfortunate occurrences, mostly my date of birth and limited creativity, I am not the proud creator of the Harry Potter series...J.K. Rowling is.

Draco Malfoy was a man with a purpose. He never did anything rashly, at least not since his Hogwarts days, and he carefully viewed the outcomes of all the decisions that he made. His life was made up of a simple routine and rarely did he divert from it. After having graduated Hogwarts, Malfoy started Malfoy Inc. which, since then, has become a global empire. Malfoy Inc. specialized in potions making, potions consult, and selling fresh potions ingredients. If you needed a potion done by experts, needed advice on how to go about making a particularly hard potion, or just needed a fresh batch of ingredients then Malfoy Inc. was your best choice. Malfoy, being the head of the company, personally hired his potions experts. He was nothing short of meticulous with his work and when his work load was over the top his best friend, co-founder Blaise Zabini, made sure to get things done.

Though Malfoy liked things to be done on time, he was not exactly on schedule everyday. Malfoy had had a pretty bad morning, having stayed up all-night to attend to a potion that needed his attention, and was running late to his meeting. When he woke up in his potions lab at home and looked at the time, he experienced the closest thing to heart failure that a twenty-four year old could manage.

_ 'Fuck my life_,' he thought as he ran upstairs to his bedroom to get dressed. He took the quickest shower known to man and quickly pulled on his robes. While he was stuffing his paperwork into his suitcase his house elf, Nyx, handed him his breakfast toast. He quickly crammed the toast in his mouth and downed the accompanying pumpkin juice. When he managed to slam his suitcase shut, he turned to Nyx to bid her good bye and informed her that he would probably be home by dinner time. Nyx watched her master apparate out of the manor, all the while wondering if he meant to have his hair look like he had just rolled out of bed.

Draco landed in the atrium of his company building and practically ran past the secretary at the front desk. He threw a 'good morning' at her as he ran towards the elevator and desperately pressed the button for the 21st floor. It was the longest elevator ride he had ever been subjected to. He barely gave the elevator doors a chance to open as he shot past, headed left and straight down the hallway to Conference Room One. He skidded to a halt outside of it and tried to fix his rumpled clothes. Then he put on his business face and stepped inside.

"Sorry I am late ladies and gentlemen. It seems like time got the best of me this morning."

"No worries, boss," came the dutiful reply of Blaise Zabini who sat smiling indulgently at him. Malfoy took his seat at the head of the table and glared at Zabini. He then gazed at the people of the large conference table in front of him. His gaze steadied on a woman with short black hair.

"Parkinson, what do you have for me?" He said smirking.

"Well, Malfoy, seeing as I am head of the ingredients department, I am obviously here to tell you I need more ingredients. Either that or get the Potions Making Department off my back."

"Well _maybe,_ if you just allowed us to gather our own ingredients rather than having to go through a heinous amount of paperwork, you wouldn't have the Potions Making Department _'on your back,'_"replied Lancaster the head of said department.

"Well _maybe,_ if you could actually brew a fucking potion without wasting valuable ingredients and control the usage of ingredients of your subordinates, we wouldn't be having a problem, you dumb shit."

"You little-"

"Parkinson, Lancaster that is enough. Can we act like semi-professionals for the time being and go back to damning each other to hell when this meeting is over?"

"Fine, Draco," Pansy said as she crossed her arms and glared at Lancaster.

"My apologies, Mr. Malfoy," was Lancaster's cold response.

"Anyways, Pansy your problem is solved as I have just been informed that my order for ingredients should arrive either today or tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it. Now, Lancaster inform me of the Potions Making Department."

"Yes sir. Here is a report of the potions you specifically ordered to be made. They are in Laboratory Five," he said while handing the report over. Draco took it and skimmed it while gesturing him to continue. "Our classified laboratory or Laboratory Zero has had a break through on the psychosis potion because of your suggestion to use dragon's blood. And lastly, the load for the apothecaries in France is ready for shipment."

"Ah, thank you Lancaster. I will pay a visit to Laboratory Zero sometime this week. Anyone else…?"

After having heard from all the heads of departments and given them their tasks for the following week, Malfoy was left alone in the conference room with Zabini. Once the last person stepped out of the office, Malfoy's head hit the table. He wanted nothing more than to sleep but of course Zabini wouldn't grant him that.

"So boss, did you intend for your hair to look like you have just been shagged? It actually doesn't look that bad."

Draco's head shot up and he quickly transfigured a paperweight into a mirror. His hair was…_holy shit_.

"You just let me carry on a meeting with my hair looking like a birds nest!"

"It's not that bad! The girls in the room were practically fanning themselves. Even Pansy looked pink around the cheeks, though that could have been because of her insult match with Lancaster. I swear they take sick pleasure in insulting each other."

Draco sighed and stood up. He took his suitcase and headed out the door towards the room on the other side of the hallway. There he removed his complicated locking charm and entered his office. Draco's office was not unlike the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. In fact that is where he drew his inspiration. The room was circular, the walls covered in ebony wood panels and the room had three large arched windows. Draco went to sit at his desk and rummaged around in his drawers. He finally found what he was looking for and drank his daily dose of pepper-up potion.

"You know after a while your body will grow immune to that stuff," said Blaise.

"Yeah, well until then I will consider it brunch."

Zabini chuckled as he played with the emerald paperweight on Draco's desk. Malfoy had the tendency to stay up late doing potions. Though usually it didn't deter his schedule, once in a while it did make him tardy. These late nights weren't doing much for Draco in the looks department though. Yes he still looked godly physically, but there were dark circles under his eyes and he was looking quite pale nowadays.

"Why don't you take a nap?" said Blaise gesturing to the psychiatrist couch at the corner of the room. Draco's eyes looked at it longingly but he then shook his head.

"I can't, I have a meeting with Granger in about 20 minutes. If I did it wouldn't be worth it."

He stood up and cast a glamour on himself to make himself look somewhat decent. "I might as well get a head start and go down to the ministry now."

"Say 'hi' to that lovely beauty Granger for me."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Will do, and Zabini, remember to lock my door this time. I don't want to come back and have Pansy in my office waiting to verbally attack me."

"You know you did deserve it that time. Partnering her up with Lancaster on a week-long expedition to Africa wasn't exactly one of your brightest ideas."

Draco laughed as he closed the door behind him.

**Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed the story because there is definitely more to come. I would really appreciate reviews. :-).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I am not worthy of writing the epic tale that is Harry Potter so I just borrow some of its characters to satisfy my muse.

**_Incorporated_**

Draco arrived at the ministry atrium and headed towards the elevators. There he pressed the level 6 and watched as the elevator sunk down into the ground.

"Level 6, Auror's Department" said the cool elevator voice.

As the elevator doors opened his sight was obscured by a pair of huge…tits. His eyes, not quite accustomed to a site like this in the Ministry of Magic, roamed over the figure in front of him. '_Hooker shoes, nice legs, dress to short and tight to be considered decent, large bosom…'_

"Malfoy, do stop staring at my breast," said a cold voice.

Draco's eyes jumped from the breast to the face. Weaslette. _Of course_, he thought, _I should've figured._

It wasn't like Ginny Weasley hid her figure nowadays. Before she was a tomboy but over the last few months her outfits had done a complete 180. The fact that she was always in the spotlight, what with being the wife of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Snuff-It and all, meant that she was always plastered on the front pages of every gossip magazine known to wizard kind. Even the Daily Prophet did stories on her which made Draco lose faith in humanity at times. '_It's not like the change from tomboy to bona fide whore did her much good anyway,'_ Draco contemplated amusedly.

"Weaslette, I am sorry for staring at your breasts. Seeing as they are on display I didn't think I needed a ticket to look at the show," he said with a smirk and brushed past her.

"Ferret!" she screamed after him.

"Your not even worth a galleon you two-bit whore," he called behind him. With that he proceeded towards the front desk where the receptionist, having heard his comment, was trying desperately not to laugh at Mr. Potter's outraged wife.

"Hello there, Stella," he said after having caught a glimpse of her name tag.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," she said flashing him an appreciative grin.

"Sorry for the commotion."

"Oh, it's quite alright," she said with a roll of her eyes towards where Ginny had just stomped away.

"I do say riff-raff like that should be banned from the ministry. It is quite indecent. But enough of her, I have a meeting with Auror Granger at this time."

"Oh yes," she said looking at the listings for today, "you can go straight ahead, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Stella," he said with a smile and proceeded to head down the corridor. As he was about to turn the corner he crashed into something solid. He felt two hands on his forearms steadying him and then quickly letting go. He looked up and came face to face with…

"Potter"

Potter sighed, "Malfoy"

"Fancy seeing you here"

"I work here"

Malfoy smiled cruelly, "Well yes but I would've thought you'd be hiding to save yourself some embarrassment. I just had a brief encounter with your wife. My goodness did she look like a… bargain."

Harry having caught on to the barely concealed meaning behind his words flushed angrily and opened to his mouth to deliver what probably would have been a tongue-lashing with a few hexes in between hadn't he been interrupted.

"Malfoy," called a pleasant voice from down the corridor. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder as Harry turned around to face whoever had interrupted him.

"Granger, what a pleasure," he said while pushing past Harry towards Hermione. Hermione was wearing a white potions laboratory jacket and was making her way towards Draco. She paused in front of him and held out her hand which he shook.

"Its good to see you again, how have you been?" she asked making small talk.

"A bit stressed lately but nothing I can't handle," he replied.

"As always," she conceded.

"Oh hello, Harry!" she said spotting Harry who still hadn't removed himself from the hallway. Harry just nodded, glared at Malfoy briefly and turned the corner.

Hermione shook her head. When were they going to put their differences behind them? She and Draco had done so during the time of war. Draco had become a double spy and his intelligence rivaled Hermione's. They were often paired up when it came to researching or healing the wounded. At first it was just mutual respect of intelligence, but they slowly formed a delicate friendship. Draco had apologized to Hermione for calling her a Mudblood the day Voldermort was defeated. Hermione had been so grateful and emotional that she hugged him. He had, although a bit stiffly hugged her back. It was the first sign of care he had received all throughout the war. He appreciated it.

"When are you guys going to just get along?"

"When pigs fly, when Weasley stops liking the Chudley Cannons, when Loony admits that her dad is a crackpot, when-"

"Ok understood. Never in a million years will you ever get along."

"Glad you recognize it, Granger," said Draco smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow. They walked past numerous offices and many corridors. Finally at the end of one corridor Hermione placed her hand on the wall and the wall melted away revealing a staircase. They went down the winding stairs and through other corridors. Draco was tired of having to go through this routine every time he came. It was tedious.

"Is there no other way to get to this place?" said Draco who appeared to be annoyed. Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Sorry but maximum security above comfort, you know that."

She finally stopped at one door and allowed herself in. Draco followed and gazed at the numerous potions lining the shelves and desks. There were cauldrons of all sizes, shapes and color. His annoyance quickly erased as he inspected some of the potions. _Draught of living death, Blood-Replenishing Potion, Polyjuice Potion, Skele-Gro, Veritaserum-_Draco thought as he went down a row of them. He looked at a particularly gruesome looking one and smiled. That was indeed one of his favorite to brew. The drinker of the potion would be subjected to effects similar to the Cruciatus curse. '_I am such a sadist_ 'he thought as he looked at the blood-red potion. He moved on to another row where a Felix Felicis jumped merrily in its cauldron and an Amortentia bubbled pleasingly. He took a whiff of it and smelled pumpkin pie, bacon, rain, and a particular muggle drink he took favor to. His musings were interrupted by Hermione as she handed him to envelopes.

"This envelope is a list of the ingredients needed and this one of the potions we need you to whip up."

"I still fail to see why you need me to personally come here instead of placing an order like the rest of the world."

"Maximum security," Hermione repeated with a lazy smile.

"Yea well if I get mugged walking out of the ministry your 'maximum security' will be breeched."

"Which is why we insist you take the floo networks or go to the apparition point inside the building," Hermione said sternly.

"But that would involve so much more walking," He whined.

"A small price to pay," she replied.

"Whatever, Granger… Oh and I suggest you add the beetle wings to that draught over there before it explodes," He said pointing towards a bubbling potion on of the desks.

Hermione squeaked, hurriedly grabbed a jar from a shelf and ran towards the potion. She managed to get the beetle wings in and stirred it 3 times before the potions could bubble over any further.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she said sounded relieved, "If that potion would have blown up, Kingsley would have my head."

"Or whatever was left of it," said Draco with a sinister tone.

"Anyways are you the only one working here, Granger?"

"No, not usually, but a potion went bad the other day and its fumes caused people to go into vomiting fits. I was the only one not present since I was on Auror duty. Laboratory 4 had to be quarantined."

"Why do you have to do Auror duty and potions duty as well?"

"Well the Ministry is encouraging us to work with our strengths," said Hermione as she walked over to stir a particularly putrid looking potion. Draco sighed and put a lab coat on to help her with some potions that needed attending to.

"It's not everyday I am assisted by a world-known potions maker." Hermione said. Draco smiled gently and prodded her to continue what she was saying earlier.

"Oh yes, so I didn't particularly want to go into the potions field but they needed me so here I am."

"What would you have preferred?"

"Probably would have chosen to dedicate time to the research field in the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Should've known"

"Shut up!"

Draco smirked, "What do Weasley and Potter do for service to the ministry?

"Well Ron assists in Department of Magical Games and Sports and Harry works in the Department of Mysteries and helps train incoming Aurors."

"Why would he choose to assist in two fields besides being an Auror?"

"It's Harry," Hermione said simply and Draco somewhat understood. They worked in peaceful silence for a couple more minutes.

"Well Granger, here I take my leave. I will owl you when I have these orders ready for you."

"Thank you," said Hermione distractedly.

"Oh and Zabini says hi"

"Tell that fool I said hello as well," Hermione said affectionately.

Draco nodded and took off the potions coat. He hung it up, stuffed the two envelopes in his pocket and proceeded towards the door. As his hand touched the doorknob Hermione called out to him.

"Draco!" He turned and frowned at the use of his fist name.

"Would you accompany me to lunch sometime?" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Why?" he said cautiously. A kind Granger was never exactly his cup of tea. Hermione laughed at his cautious tone.

"Because, believe it or not, I actually miss the occasional decent conversation we used to have during the war. It's been about six years and though I am subjected to your sarcasm almost weekly, I have not forgotten the other side of you."

Draco stared at her as she made her way towards him. She stood in front of him and held out her wrist at his eye level. He stared confusedly at her wrist until he saw it. There wrapped around it was a piece of black cloth tied into a bow. He recognized the cloth immediately. During one of the battles with Death Eaters, Hermione's leg had been badly injured. Draco had carried her away from the battle field and had inspected her wound. It wasn't a curse he recognized and he couldn't find a way to counter the bleeding. Instead he had ripped a piece of cloth from his robes and had wrapped it around her leg to try and stop her from bleeding out. She was unconscious and when the Death Eaters had decided to apparate away he had immediately apparated to Grimmauld place and searched for the counter curse. His fast actions had saved Hermione from possibly dying.

He was brought out of his memories when the wrist moved away from his line of vision and he was embraced in a tight hug. He hugged her stiffly and was somewhat relieved when she pulled away. He didn't do well with hugs.

"You're the same as always," she said softly as she recognized his posture from the hug they had shared six years ago. She turned away and walked towards the far right of the room.

"Meet me tomorrow at 1 P.M. at Caffé Rosso. Don't be late," she said not turning toward him.

"I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**I know Ginny seems like a _'bona fide whore'_ but there is more to her I promise! Also, review! I want to read what you guys think ;-).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not worthy...

**Incorporated**

Draco made his way up the numerous ministry corridors. He was about to turn into another hallway when a familiar voice reached his ears. He stopped abruptly and spotted a door that stood ajar. He recognized that it probably wasn't in his best interest to snoop but how could he walk away from this golden opportunity. As he approached the door he peered in. The room was wide and was pretty much empty save for a few people. He spotted the owner of the voice that made him stop.

Harry was gazing at his opponent coolly. He had a sword in his hand and was in position to duel. His opponent looked like he was about to be sick. _'First mistake,'_ Harry thought and shook his head slightly. Well he might as well get on with it before the trainee actually did puke.

He suddenly whipped his sword causing his opponent to squeak. The clashing of swords filled the room and he welcomed the sound. It was soothing. Harry's heard his opponents labored breathing. He smiled as he saw the boy's resolve lower with each passing minute. Finally Harry had enough playing. He quickly thrust his sword upward causing his opponents to fly out of his hand. He caught his opponent by the neck and rested his sword on his neck.

"You're dead," He declared idly. His opponent sighed in what Harry figured to be relief. The battle was over.

"Hawthorne, go sit with the rest," Harry said as he released the man. The trainee scurried away to sit with his companions.

"I want you guys to take a good look around this room," said Harry sternly. "There are ten of you here and some of you barely managed to get an acceptable for the day. Have you not been practicing? Hawthorne your first mistake was to show fear even before our duel began. Did you expect me to take you seriously? And you Knight," he said fixing the girl with a disappointed stare," you practically gave me the battle once you started wielding that sword as if you were a beater."

"I keep on telling you sword fighting is about precision. You cannot afford to make stupid mistakes. If I don't see significant improvement by next week I refuse to pass you. Class dismissed."

The trainees hurriedly packed their things and bolted out of the room. Draco lounged on the wall beside the door as the trainees eagerly left. He then went inside the room. Harry was drinking a cup of water while inspecting his sword. His back was facing the door. That was when he heard it, four slow claps.

"That was quite the lesson, Potter."

'_Malfoy' _screamed the voice in Harry's head. He turned around to face the man who had made his presence known.

"Is there something you need?" Harry said with a stony face.

"Well I was just wondering why the Ministry would want to teach sword fighting to the new trainees."

"It is part of the physical combat requirement. Wands aren't the only weapon you can get killed with, Malfoy."

"Well no," said Draco as he turned his back towards Harry and took a gleaming sword off the rack, "but who sword fights nowadays?"

Harry chuckled dryly and gripped his sword. He crossed the room towards Draco who still had not turned around.

"Me."

As he raised his sword Malfoy immediately turned around and raised his as well. The two met high above their heads and clashed.

"Don't be a fool to underestimate your partner, Potter"

"I wasn't underestimating," said Harry with a smirk, "I was testing." The determination that gleamed in Malfoy's eyes almost made Harry salivate with anticipation…

Malfoy's fighting style could not be described as anything but elegant Harry noted as he reared back to avoid being hit by Malfoy's blade. They had been at it for quite a while now and even Harry was starting to feel a bit tired. Malfoy however did not seem the least bit tired. His movements were almost lethal and Harry had quite a few scratches with Malfoy's name on it. He could feel Malfoy's eyes as he took in his posture and movements trying to calculate his weaknesses.

Harry jabbed forward with his sword but did not expect Malfoy to suddenly bring his sword downwards on Harry's. Harry's sword flipped out of his hands and clanged on the floor. In the next moment Harry stood sword less with Malfoy's sword uncomfortably near his heart. He looked down at Malfoy's sword and then to the face of his opponent. Malfoy smirked.

"You're dead, Potter."

Harry recognized his earlier words. He smiled slightly as Malfoy lowered his sword and put it back in the rack. That was the best sword fight he had had in ages. Malfoy always knew how to get his adrenaline pumping. He actually missed the thrill he provided; being an Auror nowadays was not what it used to be. That's why he assisted in the Department of Mysteries and trained the future Aurors; to fill the void.

Harry couldn't let Malfoy go without a promise to fight with him again. The exhilaration felt too good, it had made him nostalgic.

"Malfoy," he called.

Malfoy looked away from a sword he had been examining to Harry. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"Do you think you and I could duel again?" Draco looked somewhat surprised, but then put on a blank face.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering perhaps if you would come back and help me teach the class next week. If your not to busy that is..."

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this. Even Malfoy looked like he couldn't believe Harry was even asking him.

"Help you teach?" Malfoy repeated slowly and with a hint of a question.

"Yes…well you are obviously a superb dueler and I am having trouble with the particular group you saw today. I can't get through to them so I was hoping perhaps if I showed them what a real duel should look like and how lethal it can get then perhaps they would take the course more seriously. "

Draco considered Harry's proposition. He did indeed have fun dealing Potter today. It was a break in his mundane routine and he welcomed it, however he couldn't deny the fact that he was unbelievable tired nowadays. Even if he didn't show it he was dying to sleep. He sighed and put aside his better judgment.

"You got yourself a deal, Potter"

The smile that Harry flashed him was worth it.

* * *

Draco left the ministry in high spirits. He even flashed the secretary at the front desk one of the smiles reserved for special occasions as he entered his company building once again. She hesitantly smiled back with a deeply confounded expression on her face. He jogged to catch the elevator and once he arrived in his office he lay down on the couch in the corner and knocked out instantly.

He came to a few hours later when there was knocking at his door. He let out a string of creative profanities as he dragged himself to the door and opened it. The sight he came to was not exactly pleasing. Pansy Parkinson stood out there with a grin that could only mean one thing.

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Draco!" she admonished, "that not very nice."

"Cut the crap and talk, I am not in the mood," He said huffily as he walked back into his office and threw himself on his couch. He placed his arm over his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Fine, be an asshole. I would like to inform you of some plans I would like you to be a part of."

"What plans…?"

"My wedding"

"What the fuck," Draco said as he jumped off his couch to face Pansy.

"Yes I am getting married in 5 months and you are my groom of honor!"

"Married…what the fuck are you talking about? I wasn't even aware you had a man. Who would willingly…?"

"Finish that sentence, Malfoy, and you will deeply regret it." said Pansy in a sickly sweet voice.

Draco stared at her nonplussed. She laughed and showed him her engagement ring. It was simple meaning the bloke she was marrying wasn't made out of money. It must be love.

"Who are you marrying?"

"Before I tell you, promise me you will not freak out"

"Whatever, just tell me who it is"

"…Ron Weasley"

"Excuse me?"

"Ron Weasley"

"I am not sure I heard you correctly, could you repeat it please."

"Ron. Weasley."

"Get out of my office."

"Draco!"

"Remove yourself from the premises or I will call security."

"Draco come on! Be happy for me!"

"It's Weasley! What do you expect me to do? Shower you with fucking confetti and balloons? I didn't even know you were dating that thing!"

"We've been dating for a year and a half now."

"A YEAR!"

"And a half! See? That's why I didn't tell you before; I knew you were going to react badly!"

"When the hell were you planning on telling me? When you gave birth to a suspiciously freckled child?"

"No, well I was actually planning on inviting him to my office for a little rendezvous. Since you usually invite yourself in I thought it would teach you a lesson and inform you at the same time."

"Fuck you."

"I tried to once, Draco; you screamed and nearly gave me a black eye."

"I wouldn't want to sleep with you! You're like sister to me!"

"This is precisely why you should forgive me and accompany me and Blaise to a meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow."

Draco stared at her incredulously. She was seriously something else. Weasley was in for the adventure of his life with this one.

"How did you two even meet?"

"Ron and I?"

"Yes."

"Well, seeing as _someone_ assigned me a bullshit ass lunch hour I usually ate lunch alone in a quaint little bistro near the Ministry. Ron who was also unlucky in his lunch hour assignment ate there alone as well. One day I figured what the heck and went to join him."

"You sicken me."

"Shut up! From there we got to talking and he asked me on a date a month later. The date was perfect and I…"

"Yea enough, I think I got the picture. Did Granger and Potter know?"

"Obviously. Hermione was all for it but Potter had a hard time accepting it. He got over it though."

"No, it's not _obvious_ seeing as I didn't know. Why didn't they mention it to me? I see Granger weekly and Potter every other week. You would think it'd slip out."

"Er…I asked them not to mention it."

"…"

"Draco…"

"Hmm?"

"What would it take for me to make it up to you?"

"Don't marry Weasley."

"Besides that"

"Let me see that tattoo you got and refused to show me"

"Draco, I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Let. Me. See."

Pansy sighed and undid the buttons of her pants. She pulled down the waist line and showed Draco the tattoo that rested on her hip. The horrified look on Draco's face was enough to tell her that she would not be forgiven for a very long time.

**Authors Note: **So here's the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will reveal Pansy's tattoo in a few chapters. I already have the next chapter written down so the wait won't be long. Review please :-).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of the Harry Potter Series, people.

**Incorporated **

Draco could not believe where he was at that very moment. Pansy definitely had a death wish. His location, if it were up to him, would have been labeled Hell. The wedding planner Pansy had hired owned the most revolting shop in the word. It was worse than Madame Puddifoots on Valentines Day. The place was an explosion of flower and lace. It was maddening. He clutched onto the armchair of his plushy couch and tried to reign in his anger and breakfast.

"Draco, love, please release the armchair before you break it and have a look at this place in France near the Eiffel tower. Do you think you can afford it?"

Draco took a second to comprehend her sentence.

"Afford what?"

"This place," she said while pointing at one of the numerous books on the table.

"Why would_ I_ need to afford it?"

"You're paying for it."

"Excuse me? You better fucking explain yourself before I-!"

"Shhh Draco! Geez, at least try to act somewhat civilized."

Blaise laughed from where he sat stuffing his face with sugary cupcakes. It was nauseating. He wiped his mouth off with a napkin and proceeded to leer at Draco.

"In Pansy's wedding everyone involved pays for one thing to show their acceptance of the bond."

"Well I don't accept therefore I am not paying."

"Draco!"

Draco growled at Pansy and looked at the thing he was supposed to pay. She had to be kidding him. That kind of money didn't fucking grow on trees.

"You're shitting me right?"

"It's for the wedding of a lifetime! Please?"

"You better not be expecting a wedding gift."

"Thank you, Draco," Pansy said as she practically threw herself at him. He glowered.

After deciding on the colors for the wedding and having to pry the check for the wedding cite from Draco's surprisingly strong grasp, Pansy had decided they were done for the day. Draco checked his watch and sighed in relief, he had about twenty minutes before his lunch with Granger.

As they left the shop and headed down the road to the apparition point Draco frowned.

"Blaise what the hell are you paying?"

Blaise grinned and responded, "Well I am paying the caterers. If I am being forced to attend this love fest I might as well get a good meal out of it."

'_Point taken,'_ Draco noted.

"Since I know you are going to ask, Draco, yes the remaining two of the Golden Trio are paying their half as well. Granger is buying invitations and flowers and Potter is paying the guest expenses at the hotel you guys will be staying in."

"What are you paying?"

"My wedding dress and Ron will be paying for his robes."

Draco nearly killed her. As they arrived at the apparition point he bid Blaise goodbye and gave Pansy a parting glare. He appeared in an alleyway near Caffé Rosso and walked towards the place. As he entered he noticed Hermione was already there.

"Hello Granger," he said as he sat down across from her. She peered over her tea cup at his disgruntled expression and said, "I take it the place Pansy picked was high on the price scale?"

"Paris! The bitch chose a place in Paris! This is unacceptable."

Hermione laughed and gestured for him to order. He called the waiter over and ordered a steak. He would drown his sorrows in food if he needed to. Hermione for her part ordered some chicken and fries. Simple.

"You remind me a lot of Blaise. That is just the kind of thing he would order."

"Oh?"

"Yes. So are those invitations and flowers going to set you back at all?"

"No not really…the invitations are probably the cheapest thing on her list. You and Harry got the brunt of it all. You are the richest of us, you deserve it," she said with a laugh.

"Not when I was the last to know," Draco said.

"Sorry about that, I felt bad not telling you," she said apologetically.

"Yea well maybe you could have warned me to save up money with something cryptic like 'a big expense is coming you're way, young Dragon. Beware.'"

That brought Hermione to tears in laughter. He enjoyed making her laugh and seem care-free. Hermione wiped her tears and grinned at Draco as he popped more steak into his mouth.

"I am not exactly Professor Trelawney, you know," she said grinning. He quickly flashed her a grin and continued eating his meal. After a minute he still felt her eyes on him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly and he understood. Thank you for making an effort to be there. Thank you for allowing me a moment's peace. Thank you for everything.

"You're welcome," he said serenely as he sipped a bit of his lemonade.

Hermione smiled and they ate peacefully together, for the first time in ages.

* * *

A week had past and Draco found himself once again in the sword fighting room with Harry. They were waiting for his students to arrive and were taking the time to polish their swords. Draco had brought his own sword this time. Harry had fallen in love with it. The handle was that of a snake winding upwards. The snake's body had jewels encrusted here and there and its eyes were emerald. The sword was built for speed and agility. It was appropriate that Draco should own it.

"It's a Malfoy heirloom," Draco had told Harry when he inquired about it. "It's the one I've used since I started training."

They made small talk and one by one Harry's students had started to appear. When everyone was present Harry cleared his throat to signal it was time to begin.

"Hello everyone, as you probably already noticed class will be a bit different today. He-," said Harry gesturing towards Malfoy, "and I will duel to show you exactly what you're suppose to be doing. Pay attention to our posture and quick movements since that's what you have been having trouble with. Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked Draco a bit uncertainly.

Draco smirked and walked forward nonchalantly. His eyes and finger traced the sharp edge of his sword as he introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy-" He waited a moment for them to gasp and process the information, "and I am going to be assisting Potter here in teaching you the art of sword fighting. Frankly from what I saw last week, you guys were dreadful. I am hoping I will be able to change that."

Some of the students shifted guiltily. However one of the students, Strauss, flushed angrily.

"What gives you the right to criticize-"demanded Strauss.

He didn't quite manage to finish that sentence for Draco's sword was suddenly at his throat. He hadn't even seen the man move. Draco's eyes bore into Strauss', his smirk was sinister.

"This situation right here gives me the right to criticize you," said Draco icily. "You're dead, Strauss. Do you know that?"

Harry watched amused as Malfoy taunted his student. Frankly he didn't like Strauss that much anyway. The guy was a know-it-all and had quite a holier-than-thou attitude. On the first day of class he had entered and quickly informed Harry to not be expecting any fawning from him just because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, Strauss and Malfoy were similar now that he came to think about it. This would make for an interesting combination.

"Malfoy stop taunting my student," Harry said with an amused tone. Draco simply gave him an angelic look and removed his sword from Strauss's throat causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, so first we're just going to give you a visual of what you're supposed to do, to get the basic ideas. As Malfoy and I duel we will be coaching and pointing out things as well. Pay attention, you will be tested on this."

He and Draco met at the center of the room as his students took their places on the sidelines.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry grinned. He could feel the adrenalin that Malfoy provided him.

"You wish."

Draco attacked first and the duel began. This duel was better than the last one even if he had to coach through it. The determination on Malfoy's face was riveting. His skill could not be denied. Even Strauss was slack-jawed after the first five minutes. He dodged a particularly dangerous jab on Draco's part and smirked at Draco. Both of then had a thin sheen of sweat covering their faces and neck. Whereas he was sure he didn't look his best he was surprised how the sweat only seem to make Malfoy radiate.

It took quite a while but Malfoy finally gained the upper hand and Harry felt it sword fly out of his hand. The class burst into applause as Malfoy grabbed Harry and held the sword at his throat similar to what Harry did to Hawthorn in the lesson prior to that one. Harry smiled and clapped for Draco along with the rest as he tried not to notice how his back was pressed into Draco's chest and how Draco's warmth was pleasing. Draco let him go, much to Harry's disappointment, and did little bow for the class.

"Ok class," Harry said, "time to put what you just learned to the test." Draco and I will duel whoever feels like they can be a match for us based on what they learned today."

Strauss immediately stepped up. "I want to duel him," he said jerking his head towards Draco. Draco's answering grin was almost predatory.

* * *

In the end Draco had wiped the floor with Strauss. Their duel was done in about five minutes. Harry had dueled Hawthorn who had indeed improved. He made sure to congratulate him before he left. As they placed the swords on the racks and cast cleaning charms on themselves to rid of the sweat Harry studied Draco. His aura of arrogance wasn't as pronounced as before and he seemed more subdued. Harry took in Malfoy's physical appearance as he watched the man yawn. There was no denying that Malfoy was fit and he had grown his hair to his shoulder which allowed him to keep his youthful look.

_'Wait a second'_, Harry thought, _'What the fuck am I thinking! I have a fucking wife which he kindly insulted earlier this month!' _Harry smiled bitterly._ 'Well it wasn't like what he said wasn't somewhat true.' _He took the time to remember Ginny's rant about ferrets and perverts. She had attacked him with this rant when he had come home the day Malfoy had insulted her. He didn't much care for it and barely contained himself from commenting that maybe Malfoy had a fucking point.

His marriage with Ginny was not the marriage he had imagined it to be. At first Ginny was amazing but since the war, her fiery personality, which he loved, had subdued into dying embers. Also for the past few months Ginny, for the lack of a better word, had become a 'two-bit whore.' He had had to give Malfoy silent credit for that one, it was priceless. Harry didn't know how to tell her that her dressing habits were a bit disconcerting. He ignored her outfits and further ignored her as she flirted with her Quidditch mates. He barely went to her games anymore and when he did he planned his work week through most of it and made sure to clap at the appropriate times.

"Hey Potter, how's the Weaslette?"

Harry snapped out of it and took in what Malfoy was saying. Sometimes Malfoy was a bit too knowledgeable of what was running through Harry's mind.

"She's fine, Malfoy" Harry sighed.

"You don't sound very excited to talk about your wife. Trouble in paradise?" Draco said with a look that Harry was quickly realizing was some sort of Malfoy-esque concern.

"What paradise?"

"Now Potter I am sure she wasn't bad when you first married her."

"No, I guess not, but I can't really remember. Her actions lately have overshadowed any good quality I may have seen in her."

Draco gave him a calculating look before he headed towards the door. "I am off so nice working with you, Potter."

"Malfoy wait! Can you come back next week?"

"You actually want me to come back?" said Draco in a questioning tone as he hid his astonishment.

"Yea you are right. It was nice working with you and you're help obviously helped the trainees…"

"Uhm…well sure I guess. Same time next week?"

"Same time next week," Harry affirmed with a smile.

Draco gave him a nod before heading out the door. Harry was still smiling at the door Draco had just left through when Hermione popped her head in.

"Harry do you want to…" she trailed off as she took in his expression.

"Are you happy to see me or is the owner of that smile the person who just walked through this door?"

Hermione was lucky that Harry had enough sense to not throw a sword at her.

**Authors Note: **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I did not reveal Pansy's tattoo in this one. It won't be in the next either. I am entering school soon so my updates will probably be less frequent. I have the next chapter written and I will probably submit it tomorrow so keep an eye open for it. Reviews make me _feliz_!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not the owner, people.

_**Incorporated**_

The next few weeks were a mix of the most exciting and stressful days of Draco's life. Draco greatly enjoyed doing the sword fighting lessons with Harry and was sad that they were going to move on in their curriculum; meaning the lessons would be discontinued. Draco, however, enjoyed it while it lasted and set up a tentative friendship with Harry. It was not uncommon to see them meeting at the leaky cauldron in the evening for a drink.

It was also stressful because his sleeping habits weren't getting any better. Dreams of screams and cruel laughter plagued his nights leading him to almost give up on sleeping altogether. Dreamless sleep potions did not even help; his dreams were too powerful, too vivid and the potion just made him tense and agitated throughout the night. The dark circles around Draco's eyes became permanent after a while, and he really didn't have the strength to keep up a strong glamour. He resigned himself to looking like a raccoon after a particularly stressful day. Potions Lab Three had suffered a minor explosion, the ingredients he ordered were late to arrive, he had promised he would attend the last lesson of sword fighting and he was to meet Hermione afterwards for lunch.

"Draco!" said Pansy as she banged on Draco's doorway.

"What the hell happened now?" Draco practically snarled as he threw open his doorway.

"There was a mishap with the Psychosis Potion in Lab Zero. Blaise couldn't come because he was trying to help put out the fire. It appears that they tried putting lithium and the reaction was bad. The other potions were affected as well. They have to start from scratch again."

"Of coarse the fucking reaction was bad! Who's fucking brilliant idea was it to put lithium in the stupid potion when it still has water in it? It is. Simple. Muggle. Chemistry! Fuck!"

Draco was breathing heavily. He punched the wall next to the door barely containing his fury. He needed that potion. It was possibly one of the most important things to him. His mother needed that potion to be done or else she would never recover.

"I am sorry, Draco. Look calm down…"

"I need to meet Potter in about ten minutes and I am sure you and Blaise can handle this, ok. Go down there and help Blaise. Find the bloody fucker who did this and fire them immediately before I even contemplate killing them."

"Draco, are you…"

"Go!"

She gave him a worried glance but quickly set off to help Blaise. Draco slammed his door shut and turned towards his desk. His head was pounding; his eyes wanted to close shut and his breath was erratic. He needed to calm down, make himself look presentable, and go meet Potter. He could forget about the Psychosis Potion until later tonight. It was no use lamenting over what was already done, even if he did want to beat the one responsible into a pulp. He rummaged through his desk and found his last bottle of Pepper-up potion. It wasn't helping much lately but it would give him some sort of a boost. He grabbed the bottle and stood up, immediately regretting the action as his vision swam.

As he stumbled towards the front of his desk and tried uncorking the bottle he grew faint. The bottle of pepper-up potion hit the floor as his hand went lax. Draco's body hit the ground next to it a minute afterwards. His breath was shallow as his mind gave into the darkness.

* * *

Harry dismissed the class distractingly after their last sword fighting lesson. Their improvement was by far one of the greatest of all his trainee classes. With the help of Draco he had made them one of the top contenders in the physical portion of the training. They had inquired as to where Draco was and Harry honestly didn't know. He had told them he figured Draco had been caught up at work. Seeing as it was a potions company, anything could happen.

He let out a disappointed sigh. He had really wanted Draco to be here, not only because he wanted to see him kick Strauss' arrogant ass one more time, but because he was really starting to see Draco as a friend. He had been a little worried about him lately because it was becoming more apparent by the week that Draco wasn't getting enough sleep. He had expressed his concerns but Draco had shrugged it off saying it was just a bit stressful at work lately. Harry let it go but always made sure not to stay out very late when he was drinking with Draco to make sure he got enough sleep. It didn't seem to be working…

'_Something must've happened that needed his attention at work,'_ Harry decided, _'He enjoyed sword fighting too much to miss this lesson on purpose.'_

* * *

Hermione checked her watch for the umpteenth time. Draco was supposed to be here by now. Harry had already finished the lesson and it didn't take long to walk from the ministry to the café. She sighed and decided to order her meal to-go. Maybe Draco got distracted and had to do something at work.

'_I'm sure he would've sent me an owl telling me something came up,'_ she thought as she paid distractingly for her food, _'I hope everything is ok.'_

* * *

"Whose bright idea was it to put lithium in the potion?"

"It was mine." replied a voice.

Pansy gazed cruelly at the owner of the voice, her fist clenched and slightly shaking.

"Lancaster."

Lancaster gazed back defiantly. This was the ultimate showdown in their rivalry and he was not going to show any fear even if he was about to lose the greatest job he could possibly acquire.

"Lancaster, tell me what the fuck were you thinking?" hissed Pansy. "You knew how important that potion was to this company. You knew how personal it was to Draco. You knew we couldn't afford to make any mistakes with that potion. And not only did you contaminate one but you contaminated all of them? How can you stand there and glare at me and not own up to your mistake."

"Parkinson I do own up to the fact that I have done something wrong, but it was an honest mistake and I do not feel the need to apologize further for it," said Lancaster coolly.

"An honest mistake? Need I remind you Lancaster that the mistake you did could have been avoided if you simply remembered the basics of muggle potions ingredients! Alkaline metals and water don't mix unless you want an explosion on your hands. And yes lithium's reaction is much weaker than lets say francium, but honestly with all the combustible stuff in that potion didn't you see that one small explosion could be a recipe for disaster?"

Lancaster gazed at her with cold eyes. He was obviously trying to control his temper.

"Well it seems that the potion and his psychotic mother's health does not matter to our boss anyways, seeing as he is not here berating me himself."

That time Pansy did lose it and punched Lancaster with tremendous force before Blaise could stop her. He fell to the floor with a sharp cry, his hands flying up to his nose which was currently gushing blood.

"The only reason Draco is not down here right now is because it would not do him any good if he personally Avada Kedavra'd your ass. However, this allows me the _opportunity_ to make one thing _very_ clear to you, Lancaster. If you _ever_ say something like that about Draco or even think about serving me with a lawsuit, I will personally hand myself over to the Dementors after I. Kill. You. My. Self."

Pansy's look was murderous; Lancaster actually looked quite intimidated from his place on the ground. Blaise came up next to Pansy and whispered something in her ear. She relaxed a little though her fist was still clenched. She gave Lancaster one last glare, stepped over him, and walked out of the laboratory slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Harry walked towards the ministry atrium casually. He was still somewhat unhappy that Draco was a no-show and had a nagging feeling something wasn't right. As he entered the atrium he spotted Hermione heading his way with a bag of food clutched n her hand.

"Harry! I need to talk to you," Hermione said urgently. "I was supposed to meet Draco for lunch but he never showed up. Did he have something to do after the sword lesson?"

Harry felt his body tense instantly. Draco would never leave Hermione hanging like that. He was a gentlemen and he would have surely sent her a message.

"No Hermione, he didn't show up for the sword lesson either. Do you think something is wrong? I sent him an owl but he hasn't responded."

Hermione bit her lip, her honey eyes showing nothing but uneasiness.

"Draco isn't the type to not let you know if he can't make it to something. I am worried Harry, I think we should go and find out if something is wrong."

"Alright," Harry said as they both headed towards Hermione's office to place her bags down. Once the got rid of the bags they headed towards the apparation point and apparated in an alleyway near the Malfoy building. They entered the sleek looking building and walked towards the front desk of the cool and dark atrium. Harry looked around and admired the delicate structure that furnished the building. Malfoy definitely had class.

The front desk lady smiled pleasantly at them. He saw her eyes widen when she took in the scar that was peeking out through Harry's hair. Besides that she treated them normally like she would any other customer. Harry was grateful.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Hi…?

"Dacia," she supplied.

"Hello Dacia, we were wondering if we could-?"

"Granger? Potter?" a voice interrupted them.

Hermione and Harry turned around to see Pansy gazing at them with confusion. She walked up to them and shook there hands.

"What are you guys doing here," she inquired.

"Well we were wondering if we could see Draco. He never made it to his meeting with Harry and his didn't even make it to lunch with me. We were worried," Hermione informed her.

"He didn't…but that can't be. I left him like three hours ago in his office and he was fully intending to attend both of those things. It's been a little crazy down here today, we had a minor explosion in one laboratory and another dunderhead completely botched the whole set of a new potion we were working on," she said somewhat angrily. It was obvious she was still peeved.

"However, he had decided to leave me and Blaise to clean up the mess. He needed get out of here for the time being and he hadn't wanted to let you down," Pansy said with a hint of concern edging in her voice. Hermione and Harry looked at her helplessly.

"Er…I am sorry if I am butting into this conversation but I can honestly tell you that Draco Malfoy has not left this building," Dacia said hesitantly.

Pansy looked at her in confusion but her expression suddenly grew worried and fearful. "Draco," she whispered with great alarm before she turned and ran towards the elevators. Hermione and Harry ran after her and stopped abruptly as they encountered Pansy repeatedly pushing the button with great agitation.

"Come on, come on, come on…"Pansy shouted at the elevator. When it opened she ran in and pushed an unsuspecting Blaise back into the elevator he was just exiting. Hermione and Harry entered hurriedly and watched as Pansy pressed the 21st floor quickly,

"Pansy what the hell…?" said Blaise taking in the view of three clearly worried people. Two of which he had no idea why they were here.

"Blaise, its Draco! He never showed up to his meetings with Potter and Granger and you know he fully intended to go! Dacia says that he hasn't even left the building since entering this morning. You know Draco hasn't been sleeping well at all these last few months. What if something happened?"

Blaise's worry increased as the elevator doors opened and the four of them head down the hallway towards Draco's office. They stopped at the door and Pansy loudly banged her fist on the office door.

"Draco! Are you in there? Answer me please! Draco!"

"Here let me," Blaise said as he pulled out his wand and successfully unlocked the door.

The four burst inside and took in the scene. A bottle of pepper-up potion lay spilled haphazardly on the floor. Draco, for his part was on the floor on his chest. He face faced them and they saw that he was almost transparently white. Draco looked sick beyond belief. He body lay as if were broken at the joints and a bruise was forming where his head had hit the floor.

Surprisingly out of the four of them it was Harry who recovered from the shock first. He ran towards Draco and fell on his knees next to him. He pushed Draco onto his back and pulled his head onto his lap. He checked if he was breathing. '_Barely_.'

"Draco," he whispered. At those words his companions sprang into action.

**Author's Note:** As promised here was a quick update. It's not a very light chapter so sorry folks. Anyways school starts tommorrow (insert flinch). Joy. Reviews are nice and helpful!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If you want to believe that I am the owner of the most epic characters in literature then I will not stop you. However I must warn you that you will be deluding yourself into a false reality.

**Authors Note 1:** I am actually not very fond of this chapter so I apologize if it is not upto standard.

**Incorporated**

Draco was admitted into St. Mungos by a frantic Harry Potter, a teary-eyed Hermione, a frowning Blaise, and a hysterical Pansy. In short the group made for an interesting site when they arrived. Harry, being who he was, attracted the attention of the Healers immediately. He quickly explained what he knew and the Healers took Malfoy from his arms. Harry gave him up to the care of the doctors and watched helplessly as he was taken towards the wards.

The group took their seats and waited. It took about 30 minutes for the Healer to come back with a diagnosis.

"Dr. Mallard!" Pansy cried as she scrambled towards the man heading towards them, "Can you tell us what's wrong with Draco?"

The Healer smiled and patted Pansy lightly on the shoulder. His easy expression allowed some of the tension and worry to drip away from Harry's body. Surely the doctor wouldn't be smiling if there was something seriously wrong with Draco.

"No worries, Ms. Parkinson, what Draco underwent was not exactly fatal. He experienced a severe Panic Attack. Also, from the dark rings around his eyes and his pallor, I am assuming that Mr. Malfoy has not been sleeping enough lately. He also hasn't been eating much. We gave him a calming potion and right now he is sleeping. When he wakes up he needs to get some food into his system and continue to rest since he might be a bit disoriented. We won't release him for about a week so that he can alleviate his mind and prevent another attack. However after he is released I still do not want him overworking himself. It is for his own good."

Everyone visibly relaxed. The Healer bid them farewell and told them they could head over to Draco's room if they wanted to. As Harry watched him go he felt his temper rising. How could Blaise and Pansy possibly not notice there best friend's lack of sleep and nourishment? Even he had noticed that Draco didn't seem to be sleeping much. He had made sure Draco got home early enough when they hung out at night. He figured Pansy and Blaise would have done there part too. But apparently that wasn't so. He really didn't want to be angry. He didn't want to make a scene. But no matter how hard he tried to control the angry words that were bubbling in his mouth they managed to spew out.

"How did you guys not notice that he wasn't sleeping or eating? Aren't you his best friends? You should've noticed he was stressed out! What kind of friends are you?" Harry spat at them.

Pansy seemed shocked at his words. It took a moment for her to gather herself before she was able to fully comprehend them. He saw her anger rise but before she managed to retort Blaise beat her to it.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us that, Potter? Didn't _you _notice he was stressed out? Those sword fighting lessons you were making him do weren't doing him any favors, you know. "Blaise said icily.

"I did notice he wasnt doing well which is why I always made sure he went home early when we went out in the evenings. Plus I never forced him to do the lessons!"

"Yea you didn't. But since when was Draco ever one to turn down a challenge? Especially one that was hand-delivered by the Golden-Boy?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Yes it does! You could have told him his assistance in the sword lessons weren't necessary anymore. But you didn't right? You're just a selfish prick with a fucking god-complex-"

"The fact of the matter is that, unlike you, I used to be his enemy! My opinion is not valuable to him. You are his influences. You should have told him to stay home! To stop doing the lessons! You should've done something instead of sitting around like two ignorant fools waiting for the outcome of your best friend's insomnious behavior!"

Harry was breathing heavily as his fury coursed though him. His magic was growing slightly out of control causing a light wind to run through the waiting area. He could feel the eyes of other people on him and instantly regretted reprimanding Pansy and Blaise at that moment. He couldn't help it though. He was furious at the fact that they had let this happen to Draco. He hadn't even bothered to think about whether his anger was justified. Harry closed his eyes to try to calm himself and control his magic. When he opened them he faced an eerie silence. Pansy had her head down while Blaise was frowning and refusing to look at Harry. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair being careful not to meet Hermione's gaze. He didn't want to see the judgment and disappointment that was sure to be there.

"Look, Blaise, Pansy, I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You were right." Pansy said quietly. Harry abruptly stopped and stared at the top of her head. Then he heard her sniffling. Harry's bit his lip uneasily as Pansy lifted her head to face his. A tear escaped from her eye.

"You are right about everything. We should have told him something. We were acting more like his followers rather than actual friends. Draco's stubborn but we shouldn't have given up so quickly on figuring out what was wrong with him. We should have realized that Draco would never show us his weakness. He is too proud for that."

Harry didn't know what to say. Pansy just gave him a sad smile. She quietly made her way away from them and towards Draco's room. Blaise gave Harry one last curious glance before slowly trailing after her.

* * *

_Draco was running away from all the screaming and laughter but there was nowhere to go. The darkness around him seemed to be getting tighter, heavier, and denser. He could barely breathe. He needed to get out. Away from the screaming. They screamed with pain. Anguish. Sorrow. They screamed with lost hope._

Draco felt a silent scream rise into his throat as he quickly sat upright on the bed. He quickly regretted this as a wave of nausea hit him. He slowly opened his eyes which were immediately assaulted by brightness. Obviously he wasn't his room. He frowned as his eyes began to make out shapes and discovered that he was in the sterile prison that was most commonly referred to as a hospital. He groaned and wondered how the hell he managed to get here. Rogue Death Eater? No most of them were in hiding and the others probably had fled. Poisoning? He didn't think he was important enough for someone to waste a valuable poison on him. Poisons didn't come cheap nowadays, you know. Potions explosion? Probably.

Draco sighed and glanced towards the doorway wanting leave this white hell. He was considering testing his legs when the door crept open slowly. His eyes met a warm rich brown orb peering in through the crack. In the next second the door flew open and Pansy made a bee-line towards him. She embraced him in the tightest hug he had ever experienced all the while shouting out apologies and promises to make it up to him and raving about how she wasn't a good friend. Blaise who had the decency to walk in much more calmly, gently removed her from Draco so that she was at a respectable distance. He gave Draco an apologetic smile on behalf of Pansy who was a blubbering mess. He took in her appearance and noticed her red rimmed eyes.

"Have you been crying?" He questioned incredulously.

"Yes you idiot." she blurted out. "I've been crying because I feel like such a bad friend. We found you fallen against the floor in your office and I didn't know what to think! I couldn't even move towards you! Potter was the one that actually checked if you were alright. He was the one that checked you in and demanded someone attend to you immediately. He took care of everything and I feel worthless! What good is being your best friend if I can't even work under pressure? I am so sorry Draco! I should have said something when I noticed that you weren't sleeping or eating very much. I should've noticed you were seriously stressed! And here I did nothing but pester you with wedding plans. Potter noticed it too but he would've done something where as I didn't. And he so right I should've-"

"Pansy, enough! " Draco said with a raised voice. Pansy stopped in the middle of her tirade taking huge breaths. Her tears were threatening to spill over again. Draco could never stand to see a woman cry.

"Pansy, please don't cry. You know I don't deal well with women crying." Draco said, panic lacing his voice.

Pansy choked out a laugh and wiped at her eyes. Draco smiled and considered his next move. He hated what he was about to do but felt it was the only way to truly calm Pansy down. Draco sighed and held out his arms towards Pansy. She gasped as he enveloped her in his arms; this was something he rarely did willingly.

"Pansy love, don't blame your self, please. You are one of the greatest friends one can have and if you would've pressured me into telling you what was wrong I probably would have lashed out anyways. I don't know what Potter told you but you can tell that fucking bastard to shove his words where the son ceases to shine for all I care."

Pansy giggled before letting go of him. She sat at the edge of the bed and gazed at Draco with awe. Even when he had tougher things to deal with, he still was the one keeping her together. She looked at Blaise who sat in the armchair beside Draco's bed.

"Thank you, Draco. Now hug Blaise too. I saw him shed a tear even though he thought I didn't notice."

Blaise blushed and let out an indignant noise where as Draco looked at his friend in horror.

"Blaise, for the love of Merlin be a man!"

"Shut the fuck up! Bloody hell, can't a guy get emotional for once in his life."

Draco laughed. "Of course you can, however you have to end it off with a very manly gesture to counter the emotional display."

"Well what can I do to redeem myself?"

"You have to experience something truly horrifying and stay strong until it finishes."

"Like?"

"Pansy dear," Draco said wickedly, while shooting a meaningful look towards her waist, "do the honors."

Pansy glared at him before reaching for her pants and unbuttoning them. She lowered the waist-line to reveal her tattoo. Blaise looked on in horror.

* * *

After Blaise had recovered from his shock/disgust and was deemed worthy of being a man, they all began talking. Pansy explained what happened to Draco in detail with Blaise taking over the story at some parts. Draco was outraged at hearing what Potter had said to his friends but Pansy told him to shut up seeing as he was somewhat right. They discussed what happened to Lancaster and what was to be done with the potion.

"Well I guess I'll have to start from scratch," Draco said sadly. "I mean I know what I am supposed to do but some ingredients need to simmer for days and its just going to take up more valuable time. You know my mother isn't getting any better."

"How is she, Draco?"

"I visited her last week. She…she didn't remember me."

"Don't worry, mate, I am sure everything with turn out all right," said Blaise after a moment of silence.

"Yea…"said Draco. He offered Blaise a weak smile.

A moment past before there was a timid knock. All three eyes swiveled towards the door as it opened and revealed Hermione peering in warily. She noticed that Draco was awake. She gasped and headed over towards him, arms spread wide.

"Draco!"

"No!" Draco screamed scooting away from the crazed brunette in horror,"I've had my fill of hugs for today thanks!"

Hermione stopped shortly at the edge of the bed and laughed. She then lowered her arms and stuck a hand out. He gladly accepted the formal gesture.

"It's good to see you conscious, Draco," Hermione said professionally.

"Glad to be conscious," Draco said pleasantly.

"I would love to stay but I have work to do. So before I get a tongue lashing I need to go to the ministry."

"It's ok."

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his knee. Draco frowned, his face showing he was thinking about something. After a moment he turned to glare at Blaise and Pansy. They looked at him confused.

"Who the hell is taking care of work at the company if the head executives are _here_?"

Blaise and Pansy had the decency to look ashamed. They quickly stumbled over themselves promising to visit later in the evening as they raced out of the door. Hermione laughed and followed them at a leisurely pace. Draco stared after his friends whilst shaking his head. He was lucky to have people like that close to him. They were everything to him. Draco closed his eyes feeling suddenly very tired. He figured he would catch up on some sleep. As he was about to doze off another knock came from the door. He sighed and called for them to come in. He figured it was a healer and was surprised when a man with messy black hair and spectacles entered the room.

"Potter," Draco said surprised.

"Hi," he said looking awkward.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry shot him a confused look while heading over to take a seat in the armchair Blaise had previously occupied. After a few moments of silence Draco was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Didn't they explain what happened to you," Harry finally said.

"Well yea but I thought you'd be long gone by now."

"Why?"

"Well, now that you finished your hero duty with me, you have to go save the rest of the world."

Harry looked amused. He reached over for Draco's hand and let his fingers trace over Draco's palm.

"You're more important."

Draco didn't know how to respond. He was beyond confused with Harry's actions and answer. What was Harry playing at? Why did the fact that he stayed make Draco feel content and safe? Draco's mind was raging with so many questions that he barely managed to hear what Harry said next.

"Have you eaten?" Harry said while pausing his tracing on Draco's hand and looking at him.

"Uh…no," Draco said wondering at the change of subject. Well now that he thought about it he did feel a bit famished. He hadn't eaten properly in weeks. Even when he had gone to eat with Hermione he only ate a small salad and left quickly to work again. His musings were interrupted as he took in the anger that flashed on Harry's face. Harry dropped his hand and stood up. Draco tried not to think too hard at the feeling the loss of contact was creating in him.

"Where are you going?" Draco managed to blurt out.

"To get you food of course," Harry said flashing him a smile. He walked swiftly towards the door and walked out of the room. Draco stared at the door feeling bereft. He sighed and looked at the hand Harry had been holding. _'This can't happen to me. I've just gained his trust and I can't mess that up. He was just being friendly…that's all really…'_

Harry returned with a tray of food. Draco's mouth watered at the sight. He quickly snatched the tray from Harry's hand and dug in. Harry laughed as he watched Draco eat in an undignified manner. It was quite a rare sight. After a particularly large amount of food forced its way down Draco's throat he looked over at Harry who had a face of utter astonishment gracing his features.

"What," Draco said pausing on his food rampage.

"How could you possibly swallow that much food?"

"Oh…I've had lots of experience with big things in my mouth."

From the look Harry gave him he knew that was possibly one of the worst things he could have said. He had practically just ousted himself. The fierce blush that graced his features was not helping matters at all. It only served to prove Harry's silent assumption and made his expression that much more cheeky.

"Lot's of experience with big things huh. What exactly were you swallowing, Draco?"

"Fuck off, Potter." Draco huffed while turning back to his food. He decided he would ignore Harry.

"Oh come on I was kidding!" Harry whined. Draco refused to look at him. Harry sighed and stood up. He planted himself in front of Draco and leaned in close. Draco looked up from his food and was extremely pleased yet uncomfortable with the fact that there was barely an inch of space between their faces.

"I don't mind if you are…you know. You're still Draco and I'm still Harry. Ok? "

Draco looked into Harry's green eyes and lost himself. They were giving him everything he wanted. Comfort. Concern. Honesty.

"Ok?' Harry repeated softly.

"Ok." Draco agreed.

"Good." Harry said contently. He took his place back in the arm chair and gestured for Draco to continue eating. Draco sighed and looked at his food, suddenly not hungry any more.

"I didn't want you to find out this way."

"How were you planning on telling me?"

"Well I expected it would involve an unbelievably awkward conversation. Possibly some screaming. And if you and I were good enough friends, the end would be an acceptance with a clap on my back to make the moment feel somewhat manly."

"Sounds like a traditional coming-out story."

"Yea…"

"I'm disappointed in you."

Draco stared at Harry, a confused expression adorning his features.

"Why?"

Harry laughed.

"Because, Draco, we have always been and always will be anything _but_ traditional."

**Author's Note 2:** I APOLOGIZE for the long wait. I am such a horrible person lol. School caught with me and I haven't had much free time. I will try to make it up to you guys. Pansy's tattoo will be revealed one of these days. I haven't exactly planned out the whole story though I know some specific scenes I want in it. The rest just comes to me as I stare at a blank screen. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Incorporated**

Draco looked at the clock on the opposite wall. It was almost time for his nurse to check on him. He was somewhat excited because his nurse, Rose, was wonderful.

Like clockwork there was a knock on the door. He called for the person to open it, and a woman with bright brown eyes and silver hair entered the room.

"Hello Nurse Rose," he said pleasantly.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you today," she asked amiably. Nurse Rose was an elderly nurse whose actions defied her age. She was lovable and it had taken Draco no time to fall in line with her long list of admirers. She was greatly loved in the hospital, even had gifts delivered to her from past patients. She had taken a great liking to Draco, who she felt was too young to be so stressed out. She often spent hours with him just talking about her past exploits in Hogwarts and the mischief she caused. When Potter visited she often joined in on their conversation and banter.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Oh I am enjoying life as usual," she said while checking his charts. "Where is young Mr. Potter?" she added cheekily.

Draco huffed and claimed that he did not know where that oaf was nor did he care. Rose laughed and put down his charts. She made her way over to the armchair beside his bed and gave him a penetrating stare.

"Draco love, I am quite sure you and I both know he is quite important to you. You should see your face when he is here. Not even your friends, Ms. Parkinson or Mr. Blaise, can cause you to release such an expression."

"What do you mean," Draco said quizzically.

"Love, when he is here you're smile can light up the world."

She took his hand and gazed at him with so much affection it made Draco feel nostalgic. His mother used to look at him like that.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Rose."

"When I was young I used to love someone. To me this person could do no wrong, but I soon found out that he wasn't perfect. He hurt me and I won't go into details but I suffered through depression. "

Draco stared at her shocked. Rose was the last person he thought would have suffered from depression. Her charisma and obvious enjoyment of life shadowed her past. Even her warm eyes and laugh lines on her face belied any worry lines that made have existed before.

"Through the depression I grew to think of people as untrustworthy. My patients received a clinical nurse, not the one you know now. But one patient saved me and I am forever grateful. He made me laugh. After so many years of silence and tears he made me laugh. I owe the world to him."

Her eyes grew distant as if remembering a pleasant memory. "We are still friends you know. In fact I have a meeting with him in a few days. I guess what I am trying to say Draco is that you have your savior right in front of you. Why don't you allow yourself to care for him? He obviously cares for you; I mean he has visited you everyday since you were admitted here. Tell him that you care for him. Tell him that you love him. Please don't let him slip away with the indifferent persona that encases you. "

"But what if it hurts," Draco said softly. Her words had thrown him into a world of confusion. He really didn't want to have this conversation but felt that he owed it to Rose. He was sure that once this conversation was over, he wouldn't be able to hide behind the indifference he clung onto; At least not with Harry.

"What if he turns out to be like the man you loved. The one you thought was perfect-"

"Have you seen Mr. Potter," Rose said with a laugh. If there is anything that man is, it is a man with faults. He is not perfect. He has been broken to many times in life to even be near perfect. But since when is perfection perfect? "

Draco sat gazing out towards the window. He couldn't look at her in the face, not now that he knew her past. It would destroy his image of her. "What do you mean since when is perfection perfect?"

"Draco, perfection is not applicable to humans as it is to objects. To an object perfection is flawlessness. Rightness. When applied to a human, that definition is useless. Even the word 'perfection' is tainted by the very vainness of the word. "

"So if one must not seek perfection while searching for love. What should one seek?"

"Love," Rose said as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "When one is searching for love one must not seek anything other than love because with it comes everything else you desire."

Draco smiled as he gazed at the clear blue sky through his window. He understood.

He turned around and looked at Rose. He gazed at her in awe. She was beautifully imperfect.

* * *

"Where are you going!" screamed Ginny.

Frankly Harry had had enough of her constant yelling over the last few days. He could not move an inch without setting her off on a blind rampage that usually ended with him having to sleep on the couch or him just staying out until the morning all together. In the following week after Malfoy had been admitted to the hospital, he always made sure to visit him after work since the others were busy. He wanted to make sure Draco was following the doctor's orders and not paying someone to have his workload hand delivered to him. He was suppose to take the week off; no that being in a hospital was a vacation. He thankfully had begun eating more substantial things and was already showing signs of improvement.

"Look, I am just going to go out ok, it's Saturday and I'd rather not stay here and lazing about like you tend to do," Harry said tiredly as he finished up his breakfast.

"Lazing about!? I work my ass off six days a week on the Quidditch field and the one time in which I get to rest you call it lazing about? Well let me tell you something Potter, I have had enough of your insubordination over the last week. You go out and don't return till the morning. You talk to me with a snarky voice and refuse to listen to reason. Frankly I am sick and tired of your bullshit!"

"'_Insubordination', _what a rich word coming from you," Harry said with a cruel laugh. "What is this marriage to you anyways? Is it a relationship between contractor and employee? A parental relationship between you the adult and I, the child? I do all those things because I come home tired from work as well, but instead of giving me the comfort and care I need, my wife tends to go on humongous tirades about insignificant shit. Then you have the nerve to demand compassion and sympathy from me? Your selfishness is one of a kind Ginny. I truly am amazed."

He rolled his eyes at her and headed towards the front door grabbing his jacket along the way. As he was pulling it on, Ginny, having recovered from his reprimanding stormed towards him. She grabbed his arm and made him whirl around to face her. Her hair evoked the fire which was stirring beneath the surface.

"You question my feelings about this marriage, but what about yours," she said icily." Don't think I don't know that every time you leave this house you go off to visit _that ferret_ in the hospital. He means much more to you than you even fucking realize doesn't he? I am not stupid Harry and frankly I don't appreciate being taken advantage of. Pick him or pick me but you cannot have both of us. "

Harry stared at her dumbfounded. How could she possibly know about his inner turmoil? It was true that he had been having mixed feelings about Malfoy, some of which he didn't even want to bother interpreting. Harry stood there looking at Ginny through wide eyes. The satisfaction that graced her features was not endearing at all. It was intimidating. It was horrifying. It was powerful. She knew she had him.

Harry did the only thing he thought he could do. He finished putting on his jacket and turn towards the door. "See you later, Ginny," He murmured. She scoffed and headed towards the kitchen.

As he walked through the streets Harry took the moment to bask in the irony of his departure. If the world had been witness to their parting, it would have seen two people finally falling out of love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is more of a filler chapter hence the shortness of it. I did this one pretty quickly. Draco is very much out of character but I assure you he won't stay that way! I apparently have a penchant for making Draco bond with nurses (as seen in my other story "Il Cuore"). Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and as always leave some feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "'_If I had something to say to you I'd whisper is softly_'...(whispering) I do not own Harry Potter... nor do I own those lyrics"

**Incorporated**

Harry sat across the table from Hermione in silence. He had just released all of his pent up anger and frustration to her and she could do nothing but sit in silence. He was beginning to regret coming here at all. He didn't need her. He needed Draco, but a conversation with him about this particular problem probably wasn't in his best interests.

"_Hey Draco I have a question."_

"_Do I look like I have to time to deal with your problems?"_

"_Ok...I'll go somewhere else then..."_

"_Oh please, like anyone can give advice like I do. What is troubling the golden boy's mind?"_

"_Well you see I have an enormous man-crush on you and I don't know what to do."_

"_Ah I have just the solution. My company produces some poisons that may be useful to you. Would you like to die a slow painful death or a peaceful one? Let's go with the painful one just for my amusement ok?_

Harry chuckled inwardly at his inner dialogue. He really shouldn't be amused at a time like this. He sighed and put his cup of tea down and stared at Hermione. Her expression of shock was slowly fading from her face.

"Look Hermione-"Harry began but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quite apologetically. "Your feelings obviously caught me by surprise. I didn't think you would fall this quickly Harry. I thought you were more committed to Ginny than you seem to be."

"Ginny and I have been on the rocks for months. I just never let it show. And what do you mean you didn't think I would fall so quickly? How did you know I would even start liking him at all?"

"Harry," she said laughing slightly, "You and Malfoy were attracted to each other from the beginning. That strong animosity you felt for one another was too passionate to be simple hatred. Plus your longing expression when he left after your first sword lesson was more than a dead give-away."

"If I am so easy to read then why didn't you know I was having issues with Ginny," Harry said huffily. He didn't like the fact that he was easy to read. Draco would be able to pick him apart quickly if this was the case. He was the supreme king of taking advantage of other people's discomfort.

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Your fights with Ginny have only gotten worse in the last two months. It never showed because Draco provided you with a distraction."

Hermione stood up and Harry followed her to the kitchen. She placed the teacups in the sink, turned around while leaning on the marble counter.

"What do you want me to say Harry?"

Harry gave a frustrated growl.

"Tell me that what I feel is wrong! Tell me that I am sick and should just stay with Ginny and work on this marriage. Tell me that if choose Draco I will surely regret it."

"I can't tell you all those things Harry. It's your choice." Hermione said firmly. "Do you actually feel like you would definitely regret choosing Draco?"

"Not exactly," Harry sighed. "But I am afraid that I _will _regret it. And I would never want to regret falling in love with him."

"So don't," Hermione said simply.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione looked at the door confusedly and went to open it. When she did a toned red-head appeared on the doorstep.

"Ron!" she said warmly and went to hug him. He smiled and hugged her while stepping in. He noticed Harry in the entryway of the kitchen.

"Hey why wasn't I invited to this reunion?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a reunion. For some reason my two favorite boys decided to drop in unexpectedly today."

"Great minds think alike," Ron said goofily while giving Harry a high-five.

"So what are you doing here Ron?" Harry said as they took their seats in the living room.

"Well I feel like I haven't seen guys in ages! With me spending time with Pansy I have neglected you folks. Also thank goodness you're here Harry because some junior Aurors have discovered some interesting events that may deal with Death Eaters. I was actually looking for you but Ginny told me you weren't home and I didn't know where you would be."

"What have they discovered, Ron?" Harry said with an authoritative voice. It was time to be Head Auror and forget about his personal issues.

"Well apparently there have been some strange occurrences happening in the muggle world just outside of London and in France as well. Muggles have been reporting weird things like spontaneous deaths, and feeling excruciating pain as if, and I quote, _'hot knives were stabbing into their skin'"_.

"The Cruciatus," Harry said softly a frown gracing his features.

"Exactly," Ron said, "I didn't have the time to look into any more of the reports so I sent some field Aurors on the job to collect data from France. Then I set out to find you."

"Yea good thinking," Harry said approvingly. "Is there any reason as to why you think these attacks have to deal with Death Eaters besides the fact that they are magical and target muggles?"

"Yea," Ron said while reaching into his pocket. "I received this in the mail."

Harry leaned forward and grabbed the proffered paper. He looked at the picture of beautiful muggle girl. She had striking blonde hair, translucent skin and pale lips. The most stunning feature was her eyes; they were a stormy gray. She couldn't have been more than four or five. As he looked at it further he noticed the subtle blue tint of her skin. He also realized that though her eye were looking directly at the camera, they seemed empty and out of focus.

"Is she…?" Harry said his breath catching.

"Yes she is dead," Ron said solemnly.

Harry continued to look at the picture. It made him uncomfortable for a reason other than the fact that he was looking at a dead child. His eyes scanned the background trying to see if there was anything familiar. He noticed something. In the background, which was mostly dark, stood a hooded figure with the unmistakable bone white mask of a Death Eater.

* * *

Draco had finally been released much to the joy and disappointment of both him and Rose. He promised to visit her often stepped out into the blinding daylight. He knew it was going to be a shit day when not a rain cloud was in sight.

As he was about to step into the busy street he bumped into a woman whose arms were full of bags. He apologized profusely and picked them up for her. As he handed them to her he noticed that he had apologized to the one and only Ginny Weasley.

"Weasley," He said coolly while handing her things.

"Malfoy," She greeted coldly. She took her things from him hastily and frowned. "I see your doing better."

"Did you wish it was something more fatal, Weasley?" He asked amused.

"No!" Ginny said quickly. "I would never wish something like that on someone."

"Not even a Malfoy?" Draco questioned.

"Not even a Malfoy," Ginny agreed.

"You surprise me. I would have pegged you for someone who hated my guts."

"Well I am not saying I don't, what I am saying is that you don't deserve to die. You probably should be tortured though."

"Tortured?" Draco repeated while stepping in towards the crowd. Ginny followed. "You mean like those muggle movies or the wizards way?"

"I can't believe you actually made a muggle reference Malfoy," Ginny said somewhat amused. "Who would've pegged_ you_ for someone who found enjoyment in _'Saw'_ movies?"

"Muggles are quite creative."

"Indeed," Ginny agreed.

She couldn't believe she was actually holding a semi-pleasant conversation with Draco Malfoy. This was the man who was coming between her and her husband. He was responsible for her current misery. She tried to muster up the anger she had previously felt for the blond man but realized that she couldn't any more. He wasn't the one to blame. If Harry didn't love her, why should she even bother trying to make him do so? She personally still loved him, but even she recognized the fire that was there before didn't exist anymore.

What Harry provided her was comfort. He was the savior of the world and practically like family from the start. He was so easy to love as a friend, a brother, a hero. But as a partner, Harry needed so much more. He wasn't outwardly demanding. He didn't mind compromise. He had settled for Ginny hadn't he? But why settle for something when everything you would want is right in front of your very eyes encased in a blonde, sarcastic and somewhat narcissistic package?

The silence Ginny provided as they walked alongside each other was unnerving. He glanced down towards her a couple of times. She appeared to be thinking about something that bothered her if the frown on her face was any indication.

"Merlin knows I am going to regret asking this but, Weasley, what's wrong?" Draco finally drawled out. He stopped her and pulled her to the side of the busy street.

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled slightly. The shining sun kissed her rosy features and set off her fiery hair. When she opened her eyes her expression was one of acceptance.

"Nothing" she said wistfully_. 'I just wish that he would've loved me with the same intensity as he will love you.'_

"If nothing is wrong then talk."

"Does my silence make you uncomfortable, Malfoy?" Ginny said cheekily.

"Who knows what could be going on in that head of yours? For all I know you could be planning my demise."

"I already told you I wouldn't want you dead."

"This coming from the girl who actually had the nerve to suggest that I be left out as Death Eater bait during the War.

Ginny cringed. She remembered quite clearly the day she had suggested that. They had been discussing strategy to lure some of the Death Eaters out so that they could split their forces and attack them. Ginny suggested that Malfoy be left roaming around Diagon and Knockturn Alley. He would surely attract much attention and if the daily citizens didn't kill him first then the Death Eaters surely would come after him. He was a traitor after all. She hadn't actually been serious but Harry had outright refused and told her off for targeting Malfoy.

He looked at her in the silence of the street. The crowd had dispersed and leaving only the occasional passerby. They were standing in front of a coffee place advertising a new confectionary.

"Harry defended you though," Ginny said sorely.

"If you could even call that a defense; if I remember correctly he claimed I could not be let out in the open like you suggested because my healing/ planning expertise was needed. So in truth he only defended me because my skills were a valuable asset to the Order, not because I was important as a person."

"True," Ginny agreed. "But now times have changed and I am sure he would give up his life for you if you were in trouble; just like he would with any of his close friends."

"It would be a waste if he did so," Draco said with a sad smile."I am not worth it."

"But to Harry you are. And in his world that is all that matters." Ginny said firmly.

"How do you know he would do that for me?"

"He is my husband; I am bound to recognize his feelings towards people." Ginny said.

They stood in silence both wondering why they were even there together and both knowing that they needed this.

"Malfoy, you would never hurt Harry right?" Ginny asked in a strange voice.

"I would try my hardest not to," Draco responded truthfully.

Ginny nodded appreciating his honesty and held out her hand. Draco grasped and shook it. When they let go Ginny turned away and started to walk towards her destination. Draco felt the need to tell her something; anything that would comfort her for she seemed defeated.

"Weasley!" Draco called out after her.

Ginny turned around and waited. Malfoy stood there watching her with a serious expression.

"You look beautiful. At least now that you're not dressed like a whore."

Ginny looked affronted but then she laughed. She laughed like she hadn't laughed in ages. She continued on her way still chucking; her hair battling against the autumn breeze.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ok so two quick reviews for you guys. I told you Ginny would't be a typical selfish whore. She is stubborn but she knows when its time to just let someone go. More about her will be found out as the chapters continue rolling in. I pretty much have the next chapter done. Hold on to your seats for a couple of new surprises.

The first person that can tell me the song I used for my disclaimer will be granted one wish. This meaning that if you have a particular request for the story I will try to grant it (nothing outrageous and I reserve the right to refuse to write certain things lol).

Review so that I know if you're enjoying this story or not. I don't mind critique but don't be too harsh! :-).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series is not the work of my muse which is limited in talent compared to that of J.K. Rowling's.

**Incorporated**

Once Harry stepped into the Ministry he was bombarded with reports from France. He collected all the written data and set out to work quickly in his office. As he read through the reports he grew infuriated. Ron stepped into his office after Harry had read a particularly distressing report.

"What the fuck?" Harry said flinging the folder across the room. He stood up and began pacing, his anger radiating off of him. "How incompetent are the fools in the French division of the fucking ministry? You would think they'd let headquarters know when weird shit is going on. But _no_ they decide lets let this shit carry on for a few months, you know to add a couple of deaths and a few more tortures,_ and then_ we can ask headquarters for help."

"Harry getting mad at them now isn't going to help much," Ron said while handing him another folder. "I sent out a mailing to the wizard hospitals in both London and France to ask about the girl in the picture. It turns out she was French. She was killed pretty recently too."

Harry sighed and took the picture out of his pocket. It had deep creases from having been folded and unfolded many times. He couldn't stop looking at it. She was so innocent; a casualty in a war of adults. Why did the innocent ones go first?

"Ron," Harry said ripping his eyes away from the picture and catching Ron's warm blue ones."I thought this was all over, the fear, fighting. I thought I could finally live in peace. Why isn't it over?" His voice was slipping into a manic tone. He was spiraling out of control. He couldn't take another war. He was sure that if there was one he wouldn't survive.

"Harry you can't lose control," Ron said gently. He grasped Harry's forearms and made him stand still. "We won't let it escalate to the point of another war. Trust the system you helped rebuild."

Harry simply nodded. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He sighed and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on Ron, we're going to Paris."

* * *

"You're boyfriend has kidnapped my fiancé," Pansy said as she stepped into Draco's office. Draco rolled his eyes and set his paperwork down. He was banned from putting locking charms on his door by Blaise and Pansy incase he had another Panic attack. He had assured them that he wouldn't but they still threatened him with bodily harm. He had to acquiesce. He couldn't mar his beautiful skin could he?

"I really am not enjoying your unexpected visits, Pansy. They are very distracting. Also I have no boyfriend so if you're referring to Potter I suggest you use a different word."

"Fine the love of your life has kidnapped my fiancé."

He set down his pen and glared at her. She perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"Is there something you want?" He asked icily.

"Why must you always I assume I want something?" Pansy said innocently.

"Because ninety-nine percent of the time you do."

"And that one percent?"

"The one percent is referred for the occasions where you actually do not want anything. However, since I assumed you did you feel offended and think its best to punish me by asking for something nonsensical."

"I never do that!" Pansy said looking affronted.

"Yea I am sure you really desired that half hippogriff-half dragon lamp that I bought you last month."

"I had my eye on that for months I swear," Pansy said with a mischievous smile.

"So what will it be this time Pansy? You already robbed me of half my net worth by making me pay the ridiculously overpriced reception area. Do you want me to pay for your honeymoon as well? Or how about a new house to keep those hideously freckled children you plan on giving birth to?"

"My child will not be freckled!" Pansy cried while towering over him. He was not intimidated in the least for he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Have you even seen the Weasley family? Their freckled mutant genes are a juggernaut compared to your Pansy ones. They will surely have freckles."

Pansy seemed to be contemplating her whole marriage now that she realized that their children might be a hideous mess. Draco laughed as he put his paperwork away. He stood up and gave Pansy a little shake.

"Pansy I am sure your children will turn out to be just fine," he said amused. "Even if they do have Weasley blood in them. Think about it. You can't get any worse than that Bulstrode-Goyle baby can you?"

Pansy shuddered remembering that child. He was…well Merlin help his soul.

"Yea some DNA should not be mixed under any circumstances," Pansy muttered in a horrified tone. Draco chuckled.

"So what did you want, Parkinson?" Draco asked perching himself on his desk next to Pansy.

"Oh I wanted to see if you would come to Paris with me. It just for a quick drop in to check out the place in person and confirm plans. Are you up for it? I was just going to leave."

"Are you using the Floo Network or apparating?"

"Apparating," Pansy said while handing him a paper. "Here's the address."

Draco memorized the address on the paper while he and Pansy walked and took the elevator down towards the apparation point. He finally placed the paper in his pocket and turned to face Pansy.

"See you in a bit."

* * *

Harry and Ron barely looked at the Eiffel tower as they quickly walked past it. The French division of the ministry was located underneath the tower and was entered by a wall not dissimilar to the one in Diagon Alley. Beyond the wall was a flight of stairs and several corridors. When they arrived at the atrium they were greeted by many people. The French Administer of Magic, also known as the head of the division, was there.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," he greeted anxiously.

"Mr. Arquette," they both greeted simultaneously.

"Please come to my office. We can discuss the matter there."

They followed him towards his office. The structure of the underground pathways was filled with ornate and elegant decorations. They expressed finesse. The man's office expressed a similar elegance. Once they had settled Harry got straight to business.

"Mr. Arquette I fail to see why these reports hadn't made their way back to London immediately."

"Well Mr. Potter," the man said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose we thought it could be handled by the local authorities. We did not think we had to bring in extra forces."

"You're telling me that a series of muggle killings that were obviously done by a purposeful misuse of magic was not important enough to involve London?"

"No offense but you tend to underestimate us Frenchmen. We are a strong people and could have dealt with the situation ourselves-"

"But you didn't," Harry said angrily."You let it escalate to the point that you had to contact London. So forgive me for thinking that you might be a bit incompetent."

"Mr. Potter I will not sit here whilst you insult-"

"I am sure he meant nothing by it," replied a deep voice. The three men swiveled around to face Kingsley, the Minister of Magic.

"Minister," Mr. Arquette cried.

"Kingsley," Harry greeted. He was one of the ones that got away with such an informal greeting.

Kingsley moved towards the desk and glared at Mr. Arquette.

"We should have learnt about this earlier Arquette," he said coldly. "We have rogue Death Eaters still out there, most of which have fled to your country and you choose not inform us of these rare happenings? If I were any less of a man I would accuse you of conspiring with the Death eaters yourself."

Mr. Arquette looked shocked. He spluttered and tried to defend himself. Kingsley looked away from him in disgust and turned towards Harry and Ron.

"What is your plan of action?"

"We have gathered all the information we can from the muggles. There are a couple of Aurors in charge of looking at the cases and seeing if the attacks deal with any Death Eater we may recognize. They are searching for trademark curses or markings." Ron answered professionally.

Kingsley nodded apparently pleased and moved on to Harry.

"I have sent a group of Aurors into the French underground to see if their have been any rumblings of a Death Eater resurrection. I await their news," Harry supplied.

"That's good," Kingsley said resignedly. There was nothing more to be done but to wait for some news. Only then could a definite course of action be taken to defeat this rising rebellion.

Mr. Arquette huffily offered them food or something to drink but they refused. The man, sensing his presence was not appreciated left his office albeit rather reluctantly.

Just as he left a field Auror came bursting in. He was breathing heavily and had to wipe the sweat of his brow with his sleeve.

"What is it Nottingham?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"It has been confirmed. All the attacks were done by ex and new Death Eaters. The only reason why the French didn't know it sooner is because their underground agents have been killed recently."

"How do you know?" Harry asked with great urgency.

"Let's just say certain men have loose lips when they are promised a reduced sentence in prison," Nottingham said while pointing out towards the entry way. Harry frowned and walked out of the office with the minister and Ron in tow. As he reached the atrium he was met with an interesting sight.

Four Aurors had a man retained from head to tow with rope. His gaunt face and black cold eyes made him appear to be older than he actually was. Harry's eyes met his and the man smiled bitterly.

"Potter," He said with a cruel chuckle, "It's a pleasure seeing you here."

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine," Harry said acidly.

Theodore Nott let out a chilling laugh that was heard around the world.

* * *

Pansy and Draco made there rounds. They visited the wedding/reception area and confirmed the wedding plans. Pansy was excited and bubbly. She yapped away at Draco's side while Draco tried to shake off the feeling that he was being watched. As they sat down to eat their lunch Draco was frustrated.

"What's wrong, Draco?"Pansy asked worriedly.

"Nothing I just…I don't know I feel like I am being watched."

"Talk about conceitedly paranoid," Pansy muttered.

"No I am serious I-"

"Draco, love," A deep voice interrupted him. Draco slowly turned around to face the person. His eyes traveled up a toned torso covered in a grey cashmere sweater and milky white skin. As he took in the face he found himself recognizing it.

"Rem?" Draco said incredulously.

"The one and only," the man responded. "Do I not get a hug?"

"Of course," Draco said laughing while standing up to hug the man. As they parted and smiled at each other, Draco heard someone clear their throat. He looked down towards the table at Pansy who was looking at him for an explanation.

"Oh I am sorry Pansy! Pansy this is Remy Blanc. He and I both did an apprenticeship with a potions master the year I took off and came here to France."

"I am also his former boyfriend," Remy added teasingly while shaking Pansy's hand.

Pansy's jaw dropped. "You had a boyfriend that year and never told me about it!?"

"I guess he wanted to block out the bad memories," Remy said with sad eyes while taking a seat.

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Rem.

"You and I both know we had great times so don't even start. As for not telling you Pansy, well some things I tend to keep to myself."

"Well if you're going to be a bitch then maybe I will start keeping my own secrets too."

"Pansy you wouldn't be able to hold a secret in even if you tried. This is the same reason why I always find out what my birthday present is months in advance. "

"That is where you're wrong. I didn't tell you about Ron or my wedding at all. That is until I needed your enormous bank account."

"Don't fucking remind me," Draco ground out.

Rem laughed along with Pansy. When their food arrived they dug in and talked about the past. Draco informed Pansy of his many adventures with Remy and his encounters with the muggle police.

"You're telling me that you almost got arrested," Pansy choked out after one particularly humorous tale.

"Yea if I hadn't slipped the officer a couple of bills, Draco would have enjoyed a night in a cell with the companion of other drunkards of the night." Remy remarked fondly.

"Oh shut up!" Draco said put out. "The man was clearly crazy! I was totally sober!"

"Yes because trying to climb the Eiffel tower 'To be the King-Kong of Paris' classifies as something you would do while totally sober."

"I told you watching that movie would be a bad idea…" Draco huffed.

"No Draco dear, watching that movie while knocking back fire-whiskey was a bad idea."

Pansy laughed as Draco tried to glare Remy into oblivion. Remy smiled indulgently at Draco and continued eating his meal. Even behind the glare Pansy could see the affection Draco had for Remy.

"I am having a party tonight. How about you guys join me in my festivities?"

"What are you celebrating?"

"Wednesday," Remy replied simply. He held up his glass of red wine.

"To Wednesday?" He proposed with a smile. His eyes were fixated on Draco as if he was trying to take in Draco's every detail. Draco for his part wasn't fairing much better. His cheeks were dusted with a rosy color that hinted at a blush and he was worrying his bottom lip. When he was able to yank his eyes away from Remy he picked up his glass as well.

"To Wednesday," he agreed his voice low and sultry.

Remy's answering grin was devilish.

* * *

"Tell me everything you know Nott," Harry said coldy. They had put Nott in an interrogation room and removed the ropes from his body except for his arms.

"Only if your promise me that after this I will be given a lesser sentence."

"How does twenty years in Azkaban sound for you?" Harry said lightly."At least it's not the kiss."

"Two decades!? I refuse," Nott exclaimed.

"I really don't see how you're in any position to demand anything Nott. You see there is a thing called Veritaserum that is useful for when idiot prisoners don't feel like sharing their thoughts."

"Fine Potter you have won me over, I'll talk. Let's start from the beginning shall we, "Nott said in his raspy voice. The years after the war had not done him any good.

"After the war some of the influential Death Eaters fled to France where Voldermort had planned to strike next in his campaign of horror. They hoped that all was not lost in Voldermort's cause. There hope was fulfilled. In France they set up a secret group. They reached out to the young and spread their venom like wild-fire. They have gathered hundreds, Potter. It's nothing to the extent of Voldermort but they are a force to be reckoned with."

"Who are the leaders?" Harry asked with a stony face.

Not smiled as if undergoing a perverse pleasure by revealing this information.

"The leaders are Jacque Philippe, Alecto Carrow, and Constantine Yaxley. Harry wrote down the names of the suspects and handed them to an Auror who would further investigate.

"Oh and I am missing one more," Nott said with a sinister smile.

"Who," Harry questioned angrily. He didn't have any time for these silly games.

"Why Potter, he is the man who received you. Apparently he deceived you as well. Who would've ever thought that the French Administrator of Magic was such a good actor?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this one. Remember, reviews make me extremely happy and will motivate me to procrastinate homework and work on the story.

_P.S._ _What do you guys think of Remy?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Them characters ain't mine, ya heard?

_**Author's Note 1:**_ **I hate this chapter, plain and simple. I rewrote it like three times and it is still not good enough but I had to post something, didn't I? Blame this chapter on a lapse in my writing skills. Maybe some day I will rewrite it...(not bloody likely).****  
**

**Incorporated**

Harry's eyes widened at Nott's statement. The man had to be lying. He couldn't believe that the Death Eaters had managed to recruit one of the most important people in the French ministry. But it would explain everything. All the delayed information, all the hostility…

"Why didn't he run?" Harry asked. "Why is it that he is calmly loitering around in the atrium when at this very moment you have the potential to ruin his life?"

Nott licked his lips and gave, what Harry assumed to be, a pleasant smile. Instead it looked twisted and malicious next to the man's gaunt features. He looked like Sirius had when he was released from Azkaban. Harry sighed and tried to dispel the thoughts of his late godfather in favor of hearing what Nott had to say next.

"The fool probably thinks I do not know of his comradeship with the Death Eaters. It isn't well known in the underground either. Luckily I happened to come across a certain drunken Death Eater with loose lips one starry night."

Nott paused as he considered his next words.

"What you and your _brilliant _team of Aurors failed to realize is that I am not a Death Eater. Frankly I learned my lesson six years ago."

Harry remained silent. This was a lot to take in at the moment.

Nott, for his part, took the time to analyze Potter. He was still the same person that he knew back in Hogwarts. Yet he was different. This was a much stronger man, a man with a power surpassed by none. His only downfall was his failure to hide his emotions. They were all written across his face, like an open book awaiting an audience.

"Fear is a powerful emotion. " Nott commented, breaking the silence. "You fear that you will have to fight a second war. You fear that you will lose you friends. It is precisely this type of fear that the new Death Eaters thrive on. The one that makes you act rashly."

"I'm not-"

"See unlike the last war, this resurrection will not only bring about death and destruction. It plans to bring out the animalistic side of the human being; the one that only cares about survival of the fittest. That is what they believe in. The best will always come out on top; in their case the honorable purebloods."

Nott sighed and leant forward towards Harry. He gazed at him intently.

"Potter the time is ticking. Can you handle the pressure? Keep level headed? Or will you allow your emotions to be your downfall?"

Harry stood up brought out his wand. Nott looked at the wand briefly before reaching for a stray piece of cloth on his robes.

"I trust you Nott. For Merlin knows what reason I trust you. I will act on the information you have given me. If all checks out you will get a reduced sentence of one to two decades in Azkaban. Is that understood?"

Nott nodded and continued to play with the frayed cloth of his raggedy robes.

"Nott?"

The man named a noncommittal noise to show his acknowledgement.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Potter, everything I have ever cared for has been ripped from my hands. My parents are dead, my friends are dead. I have no home or money. I have nothing. In correlation with the Death Eater's ideas of the _'honorable'_ purebloods, how would I even dare to dream of survival? By telling you, I can get by in the world as it is now with a fair sentence in Azkaban. My telling you is based on purely selfish Slytherin reasoning. There's nothing noble about it."

Harry remained silent for a moment. Everything Nott had said made complete and total sense.

"Thank you"

Nott just smiled lazily and lent back in his chair.

* * *

Harry spared Nott one last glance before running past the guards at the door. When he reached the atrium he found ministry personnel from both the London and French divisions. He saw Mr. Arquette speaking to the Minister. As he approached, Mr. Arquette glanced at him briefly.

Kingsley, whose years of Auror training did not allow him to miss the glance, turned and motioned Harry closer.

"What have you found out?"

Harry stopped in front of the men and trained his eyes on Mr. Arquette. How could this man have managed to fool London for so long?

"Mr. Arquette is there something you would like to share with us?" Harry inquired purposely.

The man's eyes widened briefly before he schooled his features and cleared his throat.

"You will have to elaborate, Mr. Potter. I do not know what it is you speak of," Arquette responded haughtily.

"Harry, what is going on," said Kingsley slowly. He glanced between Harry and Arquette with a frown on his face.

"Well I don't know, why don't we ask Arquette over here? Shall we ask him about his collaboration with the new Death Eater regime? His act of treason could cost the lives of many of his citizens but apparently Mr. Arquette is not very interested in that little detail."

Mr. Arquette spluttered and looked around wildly. Gasps were heard. The Aurors around the room were closing in on him.

Just looking at the man made Harry's blood boil. He was despicable. A man who allowed himself to be swept up with promises of position and power. He agreed to collaborate even when he knew that it would cost the lives of thousands. He did not care for anyone but himself. He was everything Harry had grown to hate.

Harry felt his magic spinning out of control. His anger was not allowing him to rein it in. The power was consuming him…devouring him…

Arquette wildly whipped out his wand and trained it on Harry.

"Avada-"

Before he could even utter the rest of the curse, Arquette's wand was out of his hand and he was bound my tight robes. The man lost his balance and fell to the floor. The Aurors quickly put him upright. As he struggled against the binds, Arquette glared at Harry furiously.

"The Death Eaters will succeed this time! Mark my words they will! They are stronger than ever before!"

Arquette's cries were becoming more maniacal by the second. He was beginning to lose control as he was dragged away.

"Will you be happy when they kill you, Potter? You will be able to finally join your disgusting mudblood mother!"

Harry snapped; his face grew stony and a furious blush dashed against his cheeks. His posture quickly changed a fighter's stance.

All eyes were on him as he calmly lifted his wand.

"_Cruci-_"

"Harry!" Kingsley screamed.

Harry did not take his eyes off of Arquette who now showed genuine fear. He allowed his wand to be knocked out his hand and heard it clatter on the floor. Only by sheer will power was he able to gain some control of his raw magic and prevent it from acting on the curse that was echoing in his mind.

'…_this resurrection will not only bring about death and destruction. It plans to bring out the animalistic side of the human being.'_

Nott's words were deafening.

'_Can you handle the pressure? Keep level headed? Or will you allow your emotions to be your downfall?'_

All was silent. The other Aurors wisely chose not to linger around Harry and instead went to attend to the criminal.

Harry did not move an inch. Ron crept closer to Harry and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Harry," Ron whispered anxiously, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry locked his emerald gaze with Ron's blue one. There was concern but most importantly there was fear. Ron was afraid of him…

He needed to get away from the scene. His thoughts were scattered and he was caught in between cursing the traitor across the room and cursing himself for allowing his excess power to get out of hand.

He shrugged off Ron's hand and turned on his heel. He walked past the traitor, the Minister, everyone. As he got to the exit, Kingsley called out to him.

"Don't come back tomorrow, Potter. You need to…sort yourself out."

Harry didn't bother to argue. He gave a sharp nod and was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2:**_** Again, sorry for this chapter. Way too short. I know. I won't even fool myself into thinking it is any good. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** If only...

**Incorporated**

Bracing them selves against the chilly fall air, Draco and Pansy strolled down the Paris streets. Remy had left earlier to prepare his house for the party.

"Draco, what the fuck was that?"

Draco looked at Pansy in extreme confusion. Her sudden change in demeanor surprised him. The scathing look she gave him in return allowed him to discern that he had done something royally stupid.

"What did I do wrong?"

Pansy huffed and pointed to a bench that was not occupied. He felt as if he was a child being told to march to his room and think about what he had done. When they sat down on the freezing metal bench, Pansy let him know exactly what what wrong.

"You're a bloody fucking idiot! Why would you flirt with an ex boyfriend who clearly still has feelings for you!?"

"Oh, that." Draco muttered.

"Yes that!" Pansy nearly yelled. Draco tried to get her to lower her voice but she just got louder. In the end he settled for being semi-screamed at by an irate Pansy.

"That was not only one of the most stupidest things you could have ever done, it was possibly _the _stupidest thing you have ever done!"

Draco cringed and leaned away from Pansy whose face was rapidly becoming red. Whether it was due to the fierce cold wind or her anger he did not know.

"You love Potter! Did Rose not teach you anything at all? I thought you were a changed man but apparently I was wrong. So tell me Draco, what is your _brilliant_ excuse for flirting with someone you _clearly_ have no interest in?"

Draco tried to come up with a quick reason but failed to do so. He didn't know why he had done it. The wine probably got to his head. Or maybe it was because he was horny. Frankly he hadn't gotten any in…he chose not to dwell on that particular detail.

"I don't know Pansy," he said frustrated."I do like Harry and I did learn from what Rose said. But what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to corner Harry and say 'hey dude, I know we are friends and all, but I want more. You see I like you a lot. You couldn't possibly know how much. I could even say that I love you. So what do you say we strip our clothes and get busy?'"

Pansy looked at him in disgust.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her expression. There was nothing funny about the situation but laughter was the only way to buy time before he really had to face the fact that what he had done was indeed incredibly stupid.

"Draco," Pansy said warningly. "I will give you about a minute to explain yourself seriously before I bring out my wand and show you exactly why Parkinson's are famous for their hexes."

Draco sighed and looked at his gloved hands. He watched as his breath came out in puffs of white smoke. Fall was slowly changing into winter; a season where the weather was unforgiving. Figures Pansy had to set her wedding for New Years.

"I did it because I am afraid. I know Rose said to go for it. But I couldn't possibly do that."

"Why not?"

"First off the man is married. I am finally on good terms with his wife and I really don't want to mess that up. And secondly he has never actually admitted that he is gay or even bi."

"True-"

"So why risk it? Why risk the happiness I have right now if the minute I tell him it could all disappear. I'd rather be his friend than someone he feels awkward around."

"But what if there's a chance that he may like you back? Draco you told me about what he did when Blaise and I left you in the hospital the first day. He got you food. He held your hand. He visited you _everyday_. That is not something a regular masculine straight male does for a fellow friend." Pansy pointed out.

"He just cares a lot. I am sure he would do it for Ron as well."

"Ron has been in the hospital twice since we got together and Harry did no such thing. He still visited him but it only consisted of brief chats."

Draco stayed silent. He couldn't think of anything else to tell her. He had laid all his cards on the table.

"Can't you see that you like each other? Tell him before its too late."

"I'll think about it," Draco said tiredly.

Pansy looked like she was about to scream some more but she was interrupted by a deep voice calling out behind her.

"Draco? Pansy?"

Pansy and Draco turned to see the one an only Harry Potter walking towards them. Draco gave Pansy a fierce look warning her not to interfere or even think about mentioning something about what they were previously talking about. Harry approached them with untidy windswept hair.

"Hello, Harry," Pansy said pleasantly. Talk about mood swings…

"Potter," Draco acknowledged indifferently. Pansy elbowed him in the stomach.

Harry looked curiously between them but decided to not bother asking.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were just confirming some stuff for the wedding. It is only a month away you know."

"Ah yes," Harry said with a smile. "I see you dragged Malfoy away from his office. Well done."

Draco glared at Harry then sniffed and put his nose in the air. Harry laughed at his haughty expression.

"Hey Harry, would you like to go to a party tonight?" Pansy asked quickly. Draco spluttered. He had never seriously considered hexing Pansy into oblivion until now.

"A party?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, you see today we met Draco's ex boyfriend Remy in a restaurant. They caught up and Remy invited us to his party. He also said he extended an invitation to anyone we wanted. So do you want to come?"

Besides the fact that she wanted to annoy Draco for being a stubborn idiot, Pansy was looking for some sort for reaction from Potter; anything that would prove her assumption that he liked her best friend. She was not disappointed.

Harry's mind went into over drive once Pansy mentioned the fact that the party was being thrown by Draco's boyfriend. As if he hadn't enough problems with the Death Eater resurrection, now some guy was going to try and take his man. Well…not _his _man but you get the point. Harry was seriously considering going to this party but he realized that after what happened in the ministry, it would be best to just go home and rest. He needed to talk to Ginny anyway. He schooled his features quickly, hoping that Pansy hadn't caught his moment of jealousy.

"I would love to Pansy. Sadly, I can't" Harry replied disconsolately. His gaze briefly shifted to Draco who was studiously avoiding him. "I have things to do at home and it hasn't exactly been the best day."

Pansy was satisfied with the jealousy she saw dash across Harry's face. She was a bit miffed however that he was not going to attend the party.

"Well it would've been great for you to come," Pansy replied with a hopeless smile.

"Yea, I would have _loved_ to meet Draco's former conquest," Harry quipped. Draco immediately looked at him through questioning eyes. Harry ignored him and continued his conversation with Pansy.

"Oh he is a pretty nice chap. However in the looks department he looks almost exactly like Draco," Pansy said with a laugh. "Same blond hair, pale skin, and light eyes."

"Draco are you so narcissistic that you dated someone that looked like an exact clone of yourself?" Harry asked amused.

Draco glared at both of them before responding. "I am sorry if it bothers you that I date those who have elegance and class. They are much better than rumpled Neanderthals like you."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. One of these days he would show Draco what he looked like when he actually made an effort. He would shock him right into his arms…and bed.

Draco sighed inwardly as he lied to Harry. Harry was very good looking even if his appearance was somewhat messy. Draco actually preferred Harry's casualness to Remy's tidiness. It made him feel comfortable. As Harry chatted with Pansy Draco noticed that Harry seemed to be putting up a false pretense. He appeared to be happy but his eyes conveyed something else. They were hurt and battered. Harry's posture also exuded despair. Harry tended to stand upright like a duelist. This Harry was slumped over.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that Harry had to flick his forehead to catch his attention.

"Hey what was that for?" Draco yelped rubbing his forehead. He was sure there would be a red mark there.

"I was saying goodbye to you. I got worried and flicked you because you seemed to be thinking hard and smoke was coming out of you ears."

Harry managed to doge Draco's punch and waved a farewell to Pansy before continuing on his way.

"What were you thinking about?" Pansy asked amused. They walked towards the apparation alley.

"Nothing…" Draco said. He knew something wasn't right with Harry and he would find out.

* * *

Harry arrived home in a flurry of anger, frustration, jealousy, and hopelessness. Now he would have to deal with Ginny and he was not looking forward to it at all.

He opened the door of Grimmauld Place and hung his coat on the rack. As he removed his shoes and place them near the front door, Ginny walked into the entryway. She was fully dressed in some casual attire and seemed a bit hesitant. Harry gazed at her sensing that she wanted to talk. She hadn't even given him some time to prepare.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Ginny said quietly. The tension in the room was palpable. Harry sighed and led the way towards the kitchen. Ginny sat at the counter while Harry poured them a glass of water. Ginny took a long drink before talking.

"Harry, what is going on with us…?"

She trailed off but Harry new she wasn't finished. He silently took his seat opposite of her on the counter.

"I want to know if there is anything more left between us. Do you feel anything for me other than commonplace love? I have done everything to try to make you happy. I have even changed the way I dress, though that backfired," Ginny said with a small smile. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Finally he knew the reason why Ginny had taken to dressing in the skimpiest clothes she could find. With this realization he Harry opened his mouth to respond but Ginny interrupted him.

"I know you love someone else, Harry."

Harry quickly looked at her with a frown on his face. She couldn't possibly…

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

Harry was shocked to say the least. He didn't know where she got that from but having the truth spill out of her mouth made his head spin. He didn't even know how to respond.

"Just be honest with me. Is it true?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

Harry gazed at her with sorrow. This wasn't the Ginny he had married. Where was her fire? Her anger? As he took in her calm demeanor he realized that in the years they were married, Ginny had grown up. She had grown past her teenage temper and had learned the value of patience. It was now his time to grow up as well.

"Yes," he replied quietly. Ginny nodded and brought her head into her hands. Harry struggled between holding her and letting her sort out her emotions on her own.

"I have known this for about two months," Ginny said with a sad smile. "It still hurts to hear you say it."

"I am so sorry, Ginny," Harry said with a choked voice. He hadn't wanted to hurt Ginny this badly. She was the world to him. All of his _friends _were.

"It's ok," Ginny replied. "I'm ok. I have come to terms with it. Did Malfoy ever tell you I ran into him while shopping in London one day?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well I did. And at first I was so angered to see him because it was around the time were you had gone everyday to visit him while he was in the hospital. However, when we got to talking I realized that he changed. And I realized that I have changed as well. But the difference between our transformations is that where I gained patience, I let go of my fighting spirit. He on the other hand hasn't. That is what attracts you to him."

Harry silently agreed with her. What he found so intriguing about Malfoy was that despite his newfound casualness and niceness, he was still a bastard when he needed to be. His personality was constant and that was all Harry desired in life. Something constant to keep him stable.

Ginny reached across the table and took Harry's hand in hers. Harry couldn't help but notice the stark difference between her hand and Draco's. Hers was small and warm but calloused because of Quidditch. Draco's was larger and supple. It fit perfectly with Harry's.

"What do we do now, Ginny?" Harry asked gazing at their intertwined hands.

"We let each other go. We've been clinging on to each other for too long. You stayed with me because that is what is expected from you as a husband. I put up with you because of my duties as a wife. I still love you, Harry. But how can I even consider staying in a marriage with unrequited love? It wouldn't be fair to me. But most importantly it wouldn't be fair to Draco."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you notice that he loves you? It took me a thirty minute conversation to do so," Ginny said incredulously. "Well you were always slow…"

Harry looked offended which caused Ginny to laugh. The tension in the room dissipated.

"He loves me?" Harry repeated.

"Yes," Ginny assured him with a smile.

Harry smiled and for one second all of his worries disappeared. He was left with a warm feeling in his heart and thanked Merlin for Ginny. She was simply amazing. He wished he could have given her the happiness she deserved.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry said standing up and walking around the counter towards her.

Ginny smiled sadly and allowed Harry to embrace her. Even if they weren't together, even if he had hurt her, he was still special and too precious to hate.

When they finished hugging, Ginny stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm leaving," Ginny responded.

"But you don't have to leave now! I wouldn't throw you into the cold night just because we broke up Ginny. I can sleep in the guest room and-"

"No I think it would be best if I left now. I will come back to get my stuff tomorrow," Ginny said firmly.

Harry gazed at her pleadingly. "Ginny please don't go like this."

"It's for the best, Harry," she put on her jacket and turned towards him. "I will live at my parent's house until I can get a place of my own. I don't want to live here and have it be a constant reminder of a failed marriage. I am not blaming you, Harry. I would just prefer to get away from it all. We will still talk and hang out. It's just... I need some time. I will owl you the divorce papers ok?"

Harry simple nodded. Ginny walked towards him and embraced him again.

"It's for the best she whispered.

She gave him a brief kiss on his lips and went towards the door. She opened it letting allowing the chilly air to flow through the home. Harry shivered.

Ginny didn't look back as she left.

* * *

The cold air had chilled Harry but as he slumped towards the ground he was aware that it wasn't only the cold air that was making him shake. Harry put his head in his hands and shuddered trying to suppress his emotions. His breathing became harsh and it wasn't long before the tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

Ginny walked through the streets on the cold night towards the apparation point. She had managed to hold her tears at bay in the house but now they flowed freely.

She hated having told Harry that they would talk and hang out someday. Perhaps they would but it wouldn't be anytime soon. Tomorrow she would pick up her stuff and leave. She was not going to her parent's house. She would be long gone before he managed to realize that she had lied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You just have to love Ginny lol. I tried to portray her as muture, where as Harry and Draco still have some growing up to do. Drop them reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Well if you haven't figured it out yet, I am obviously the owner of the Harry Potter Series. If I was the series would have had an interesting turn of events. For more info on the refer to the story below.

**Warning:** May contain some slight sexual themes. Nothing over the top though. And probably not with the chracters you hope it would be with. I am no good at writing these scenes so I made it brief for you're benefit and mine.

**Incorporated**

Draco had been enjoying himself immensely during the party. However his fun was nothing in comparison to that of his friends who apparently saw it fit to engage in a couple's night and saw to it that he was left out of there little grouping. Pansy and Ron had been disturbingly sweet to each other the whole night. At one point Pansy had actually giggled. One of those girly You're-Making-Me-Blush-Because-I-Like-You-So-Much giggles. As if that wasn't bad enough, his eyes had been subjected to one of their make-out sessions. If there was one thing in life he'd rather not do, it was to see Weasley "in action."

Not only that but Blaise and Hermione who were technically not a couple had been flirting with each other all night. Hermione had a permanent blush while Blaise had a permanent smirk. Faintly horrified by the actions of his friends, Draco found that the only thing he could do was apologize repeatedly to Remy for their behavior.

"Draco, it's no problem at all," Remy said after Draco had apologized for the millionth time that night.

"They usually have more decorum," Draco insisted.

Remy smiled and laced his fingers with Draco's. "This night is to have fun! If that's their idea of fun then so be it. They certainly aren't the worst ones in the room. Did you see Wringley earlier tonight? She was practically having sex on the dance floor."

Draco glanced at their interlocked hands briefly but decided not to comment on it at that moment.

"Ah yes that was quite the sight," Draco said with a shudder.

"Indeed, but tell me something. Why aren't you having fun?"

"I am having fun," Draco said promptly. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Draco I know you. This is not you're idea of fun. You haven't been to the dance floor once and you're liquor intake has been at an all time low. "

"Well I'd rather not start acting like my friends over their," Draco said nodding towards the corner where Pansy was still making out with Ron. He swore they had mastered the art of living without oxygen.

"You don't have to," Remy said slyly.

He pulled Draco towards the dance floor that was packed with people. Draco let himself be led by Remy as they pushed through the crowd of people towards the middle of the floor. There Remy turned around, put his hand on Draco's hips, and started moving sensually to match the music. Draco knew he shouldn't be doing this. It probably would lead Remy on. But how could he deny himself the pleasure of having fun? He needed this. It was something that would take his mind off of work, his mother's condition but most of all, Harry.

Draco slowly started to let the music overtake his senses. It brought him back to the immediate years after the war. He and Remy had had the time of their lives during those years. They partied, they studied, they drank, and they had sex. Life was wonderful and Draco could afford to just have a ball. However as the years passed Draco had known he couldn't party forever. That's why he got serious about his potions work and created the company alongside Blaise and Pansy. But this was the moment to bask in his youth; at least for just one more night.

Draco grinded against Remy as the music vibrated within him. They were both clinging to each other, sweat mingling, bodies pressed to tightly together they seemed to be one solid unit. Draco could hear Remy's harsh breathing and could feel his growing erection. Draco for his part wasn't doing much better. Remy wasn't Harry. By no means did he come even close. But he was the one present right now. He was the one that was single.

When the song finished they pulled apart but only slightly.

"Come with me, Draco," Remy said breathlessly. He and Draco quickly wove through the throng of people and headed towards the balcony. Draco prayed that Pansy was still occupied with Ron. He didn't need a fight right now. He just needed release.

Once they stepped into the balcony, Remy closed the doors behind him and pushed Draco towards the wall. The Paris night was beautiful even if it was a bit chilly. Draco quickly pulled Remy closer to him and claimed his lips. Remy grinded against him, their erections pressed together creating a heated friction. Draco moaned and threaded his hand through Remy's blonde hair pulling him impossibly closer_. If only this hair was jet-black._ Their moans and sighs seemed loud in this silent night.

Once Remy let go of Draco and began kissing his way downwards Draco slowly began to come back to his senses. Remy liked him and Draco certainly didn't like Remy. Sure he was still sexually attracted to him, but that was as far as his affection went. Draco struggled to gather his wits as Remy started undoing his trousers. Draco was finally able to manage to pant out one feeble word.

"Stop"

Remy stopped abruptly and gazed up towards Draco with lust-filled confused eyes. _If only those eyes were emerald._

"What?" He questioned incredulously as if he couldn't possibly believe that Draco wanted to stop _now._

"I said stop," Draco repeated much more firmly. He needed to get a hold of himself. This was not how he should be acting. This person that was about to have sex with Remy was his old self. He couldn't believe that he had fallen back into his old habits with one encounter with a former friend. Draco sighed and buttoned up his pants again. He moved away from the wall and went to the far side of the balcony, facing the gardens.

He didn't speak; he didn't know what to say. After a few moments he heard Remy sigh. Remy stood next to him. He placed his forearms on the balustrade.

"Who is it?" Remy finally asked.

Draco looked at him with a confused face. Remy couldn't possibly know that he wanted someone else. He had never said anything about Harry to the man.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, we may have not seen each other in years but I still remember quite a lot about you. Remember when our Potion's master said that I saw a good observer. Well he didn't say that just for kicks. I actually am quite aware of what people are feeling. For example, you are quite attracted to me but only in a sexual sense. I know this because all throughout our little deed you were into it but somewhat holding back. This means that you were thinking about something. My guess is a person. This guess brings me back to my question. Who is it?"

Draco was relieved that Remy had figured it out for himself. That meant that he didn't have to do any explaining. However he felt guilty about leading Remy on.

"You're not mad?" Draco asked Remy.

Remy smiled and shook his head while gazing towards the gardens below. The garden was illuminated by thousands of softly glowing light orbs. The light reflected softly on their faces.

"No I am not mad. Why should I be? I do like you, Draco, a lot. I never really got over you. But I have realized that you have changed whereas I remain the same. And that is not necessarily a bad thing you know? But why waste my time when you clearly like someone else? "

"You're not the same either, Remy," Draco whispered. "You are obviously are more mature than before. The Remy I used to know would have socked me in the eye if he had found out he was being used."

"Well I wouldn't count out a beating just yet. I just need to get information out of you, then I can beat you to a pulp and go on to find that person you like so much so I can beat them too."

They both laughed and felt the tension wither away. Draco fully turned to face Remy and looked him in the eye.

"His name is Harry," Draco finally said, relinquishing the name of the person that had been nagging his mind all night.

"Harry," Remy said slowly as if mulling it over. "Wait you don't mean-? "

"Yes the one and only," Draco said answering the unfinished question.

"Really? But I thought you hated his guts."

"Yea I know. I whish I could go back to that but now I am in love and he is married and its all fucked up and complicated-"

"Wait you are _in love_?" Remy interrupted.

"I…ugh…yeah" Draco finished lamely. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one anyways.

Remy's face was unreadable for a split second before a huge smile claimed his lips.

"Draco you're going soft!" He cackled.

"Shut up!" Draco demanded.

"Awww Draco! In love with a hero and not sure if he is loved in return. Quite tragic," Remy said analytically.

"Don't remind me," Draco muttered.

Remy chuckled and put an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, but I do want to wish you luck. You'll probably need it."

"Thanks,"

Remy gave him a half hug and gestured for them to go inside. When they did, Remy was immediately pulled onto the dance floor again. As he departed, Remy gave Draco one last reassuring look that told him everything. It told him that Remy wasn't mad. That Remy whished him luck. That Remy was happy for him. Draco smiled and waved a goodbye as he headed towards his friends who had decided to come up for air.

"Decided to let oxygen do its job?" Draco asked jokingly.

Pansy smacked him in the arm while Ron glared at him.

"Where were you?" Pansy asked.

"I was…having fun," Draco said choosing his words slowly. The later Pansy found out that he snogged with Remy, the better.

"Anyways I just wanted to tell you I am leaving. You guys can stay though," Draco said.

"Aww Draco you're no fun."

"Let's see whose going to be saying that when they have to be in their office at nine in the morning with a hangover."

He departed turning his back to the two-finger salute Pansy had graced him with.

* * *

Draco stepped out into the fireplace located in his study. He quickly dusted himself off and headed towards his bedroom. He opened the door to his bedroom and felt calmness wash over him. No one was ever allowed to enter his bedroom without his permission. He wanted to preserve the feeling of tranquility that it gave him. He didn't want any bad memories to spring up because of something that may have occurred in the room.

He lay down on his king-sized bed. Though the room was warm because of the crackling fire in the fireplace and his sheets were comfortable and cozy, as he drifted off to sleep in a bed three times his size, he couldn't help but feel hopelessly lonely.

* * *

Morning came much too quickly for Draco. Thankfully his self-control had allowed him to not wake up with a raging hangover. He couldn't help but wonder what torment Weasley was going through this morning. Pansy with a hangover wasn't exactly the best person to wake up next to. He knew this from experience and he still had a scar to prove it.

As he began to dress himself he heard a sound over by his window. Looking at it he realized it was an owl with a letter in its beak. Thoroughly confused as to why someone would send a letter this early in the morning, Draco paused in dressing himself and headed towards the window. He opened it and watched at the owl perched itself on the ledge. He took the letter and the owl immediately took flight. Obviously the person who had sent him a letter was not waiting for a response.

Draco turned around and sat himself on his bed. He opened the envelope and quickly unfolded the letter. The writing was shaky and there were obvious teardrops on it.

_Malfoy,_

_I have decided to write this letter to you to tell you that Harry and I have broken up. I have come to realize that I cannot be with a man who does not love me. I wanted to tell you that I know you are in love with him. I became aware of this through our conversation the other day in London. I was angry at first but I realized that there is no point in being so. If you love him as much as I think you do, I think you'd be a better match for him than I ever was._

_That day in London I got to know a side of you which I had not seen before; a side that only your friends and Harry has seen. I now know why you are viewed so fondly in their hearts. I only wish that we had the time to get to know each other better. I think we would have made great friends once we got past our differences. Maybe someday we will be able to, but not anytime soon. I have decided I need a change in scenery to sort myself out. Therefore I will be leaving far away. Harry does not know and I trust you to keep my secret until the day that he finds out on his own. I know he will probably be mad at you but I am asking you for only one sacrifice. I have left you an open door to my husband's heart free of complications; please give me you're silence._

_-Ginny Weasley_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:**_ So I kind of like this chapter even though some of you may be slightly pissed off with me and Draco for that particular scene. But don't hate me yet! Hope you enjoyed this installment. More Harry/Draco time in next chapter. I don't think you will have to wait long for the next one but who knows with life. Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All you folks who think I am the owner should be sent to the guillotine... just kidding.

**Author's Note #1:** In the spirit of Halloween I decided to serve you guys with a treat :-). Enjoy.

_**Incorporated**_

Draco stepped onto Harry's doorstep and knocked on the door. After he had read Ginny's letter he had quickly finished getting dressed and high-tailed it out of his house towards Grimmauld Place. He really hoped that Harry hadn't done something stupid. That was the last thing he needed on his mind. As he waited outside for Harry to open the door, he watched as his hot breath intertwined with the cold air in a hazy dance. Winter was going to come with a vengeance this year.

Draco sighed and went to knock for the third and last time. He was trying to respect Harry's privacy by not immediately flooing into the house uninvited. However, he knew Harry was in there and he couldn't leave him alone. As he quietly considered make his life easier by flooing in, the door opened a crack. Draco caught a glimpse of an emerald eye peering at him through a watery vision. Then the door fully opened and revealed Harry. His hair was more unkempt than usual and he was wearing the same clothes from the day before. His eyes looked sunken and his face blotchy as if he had been crying for hours. _'Even through all the imperfections he still looks beautiful'_ Draco decided.

Harry gestured for him to come in. Draco followed him towards the living room. There they both stood facing each other, not saying a word. Draco couldn't stand to see Harry so broken. He hadn't seen these haunted eyes since the war. It was frightening.

"She left me," Harry said in a quavering voice. "And I didn't even try to stop her."

Draco went over to Harry and embraced him gently. Harry clung onto him like an anchor. Draco held on, loving the warmth that was Harry. They fit perfectly with each other. Everything about them was aligned and wonderful. Draco buried his nose in Harry's head, feeling the hot tears seep into his collar. He gently brought Harry to sit on the couch and lay down with him. Harry placed his head on Draco's lap while Draco stroked his hair whispering the occasional comforting words but was otherwise silent. When he felt Harry's breathing even out he knew he had finally fallen asleep. Draco continued to stroke Harry's deceivingly soft hair until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling like complete shit. It took him a moment to gather himself and actually become aware of what was going on. The first thing he became aware of was that he was laying down on something that was not a pillow. The second was that this thing he was laying down on was currently shifting. Quickly opening his eyes, he allowed himself to sit up and look at his makeshift pillow. It turned out to be a lap. As his eyes traveled the length of the person from torso to neck and finally face he realized that it was Draco. Oh shit.

Harry blushed as he realized that he had cried his eyes out in front of Draco. What the hell possessed him to do that anyway? What if Draco thought he still loved Ginny? A little angry at himself, Harry finally decided it was time to wake up the slumbering Slytherin. He placed his hand on the Draco's shoulder and jostled him a bit. It didn't take long for Draco to open his eyes and gaze at him in clear confusion. After a second the events of the morning flooded into his mind and his expression of confusion morphed into one of concern.

"Harry, are you, ok?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm more than ok, Draco. No worries here," Harry responded lightly.

Draco's eyes narrowed a bit clearly showing that he had not bought Harry's fake optimism.

"I'm ok seriously," Harry sighed. "It just that Ginny left me and it's is really all my fault. And no don't say that I am just blaming myself for something I couldn't control because it's not like that this time. The thing is that I didn't want her to be my wife anymore. That's not the part that is bothering me. The part that's bothering me is that she is clearly hurt and I feel like because of this I will lose her as my friend. And she is such an amazing friend, Draco. I can't lose her like this…"

Draco was torn between celebrating that Harry was not regretting the decision to file for divorce and actually offering comforting words. He chose the latter because it seemed most appropriate.

"Harry, who says you will lose her forever? Sure things may be awkward at first but that is a given. If you guys are as good friends as you say then everything will fall into place."

Draco reached out for Harry's hand and felt so much pleasure when instead of snatching it away, Harry interlocked their fingers.

"I promise you Harry, everything will fall into place."

Harry looked at their interlocked hands and smiled. He looked up and was mesmerized by Draco's silvery eyes. This man was heavenly. He was an imperfect perfection that Harry loved more with each passing day.

"I think I should tell you exactly why we broke up," Harry said not removing his gaze from Draco's.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," Harry said interrupting. "And I think you will want to hear this too."

Draco promptly remained silent and leant back against the couch arm. Harry rearranged himself by sitting as close to Draco as humanely possible. If Draco had noticed he sure didn't show it. Their hands were still clasped tightly together.

"Ginny broke up with me because she felt like our marriage was going nowhere," Harry began. He decided to start of with the easiest of reasons. "We have been fighting for months and the old spark just wasn't there anymore. I love her, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't _in_ love with her. I don't know if you understand what I mean. But it's the only way I can describe what I feel."

Draco nodded showing his comprehended.

"So on top of the already strained marriage I allowed myself to get…distracted by someone; someone who I have grown in love with."

It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been tipped onto Draco's head. His hold on Harry's hand lessened as he withdrew himself into the confines of his mind.

Harry watched the transformation happen so quickly that he grew worried. However one thing was for sure. If Draco was reacting this badly to what he had said, then Ginny had been right. Draco did love him.

"Ginny had uh…become aware of the fact that I loved someone else," Harry continued. "That's why she left me; because she didn't want to be in a loveless marriage and wanted to give both of us a chance at real happiness. I can't say I disagree,"

He was met with silence. Draco had completely cut himself off after Harry had announced his love for some else. Even when he had an open door to gain Harry's heart, the doorway completely shut in his face. Draco felt his chest constricting. He needed to get out of here.

Harry suspected that Draco had barely listened to anything he had said after his confession. He tried not to smile at Draco's jealousy.

"Do you want to know who it is?"

Draco's reaction was sudden. He quickly stood up and fixed his rumpled clothes. He had an heir of haughtiness about him that Harry had not seen since their sword fighting days. This was the Draco Malfoy the world got to see; the cool nonchalant one; the one who could care less about others. This wasn't that Malfoy he loved.

"I'd rather not, Potter. Frankly I need to get going. I just came here to make sure you didn't hang yourself or something. Merlin knows you were always dramatic."

"Draco, don't do this," Harry whispered.

"Do what," Draco practically spat out.

"Don't leave me. Not now. Not ever. I can't handle more rejection."

Draco looked like he had a scathing remark at the ready but it quickly died on his lips as Harry's words seeped in. Harry's statement had obviously thrown him off.

"What," he questioned uncertainly.

"Don't leave me," Harry repeated firmly.

He stepped up towards Draco and placed his hands on the man's waist. He laid his head on Draco's chest for moment, just listening to the man's heartbeat, before he allowed his nose to trace Draco's neck and cheek.

"Po-Harry," Draco said in an affected tone. "Please…"

Draco gasped as Harry let his lips brush against his own. He wanted to kiss Harry so badly but knew that this was wrong. What if Harry was just looking for comfort in Draco's affection? What if he didn't feel as strongly as Draco did for him? All the questions raging in his mind came to a complete halt once Harry fully placed his lips on Draco's.

Draco moaned softly as Harry's lips met his. He felt Harry step closer to him, meshing their bodies together and angling them so that they were in unison. Harry brought a hand to Draco's face and caressed it as he deepened the kiss.

To feel Harry's lips slide against his own. To feel Harry's heart beat just as quickly as his own. To feel in this kiss that Harry's feelings for him were of equal strength as his own was heaven to Draco. He brought his hands to Harry's hair and clutched it. His five senses could not get enough of the man before him. This kiss was better than any other he had ever had. It was not the steamiest, it was not the best, but it was filled with veracity and heart.

Harry gently ended the kiss in favor of oxygen. He however did continue to place breathless kisses on Draco's face and hair. Draco shuddered at the sensation of love that the kisses contained. He slowly guided Harry into another kiss.

This one was much more sensual. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco's tongue to enter his mouth. Draco mapped out the mouth of his love. Harry's moaned and pulled Draco impossibly closer. He began to walk backwards towards the couch. When his calves hit the edge of the couch he promptly fell into it, bringing Draco with him. When they adjusted themselves, Harry titled his head upwards to resume the kissing.

After a few moments they broke apart both gasping for breath. The light in Draco's eyes could light even the darkest of corners in the world.

"It was me?" Draco questioned finally.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Draco, why would I initiate a make-out session with you if you were not the person I was talking about?"

"Well you could have realized that you and the person you love wouldn't work out. So instead you decided to ravish the sexy god in front of you to make you feel better."

Harry smacked Draco upside the head eliciting a yelp from the man lying on top of him.

"In whose fantasy world would I have self-pity sex with you? Or anyone in general?"

"You'd be surprised at the things the mind can accomplish during a good night's sleep," Draco muttered.

Harry grinned and quickly kissed him again. "What did you wank off to an image of me after your hot dreams, Draco?"

"I won't dignify that with an answer until we are old and I am sure that you will never leave me," Draco responded jokingly.

Harry chuckled and caught Draco's chin, making him directly face him. He closed his eyes and allowed their noses to touch.

"I will _never _leave you."

Draco's smiled but said nothing back. He knew that in Harry's mind this was the truth but could he ever really be sure until they were older and still together? With all the trials and tribulations their lives usually held, who knew what could happen tomorrow. Instead Draco just buried his head into Harry's chest and inhaled the wonderful smell of Harry. At that moment Harry's stomach growled. Loudly.

"Er…that's my cue to eat some food," Harry said glaring slightly towards his stomach.

"Its no problem," Draco said with a slight smile. "I happen to be hungry too. I didn't eat breakfast."

They both got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Harry started pulling out food items from the fridge while Draco sat at the counter and munched on an apple.

"That reminds me, why are you even here? How did you know I needed you?"

Draco immediately stopped eating his apple. Fuck. What the heck was he supposed to say now? He probably should have thought of an excuse before he apparated out of his manor. Damn all rash decisions to hell.

"Right…well…yesterday, in Paris, I noticed you seemed a bit off. I wanted to come after the party to see how you were doing but I felt that Ginny probably wouldn't have appreciated my presence at three in the morning. So I…um…resolved to visit you in the morning. So here I am."

If Draco could pat himself on the back without looking like a liar he would have. Harry nodded and said that he appreciated Draco's concern. He went on to explain that he had been upset about something that was occurring at work but preferred not talk about at the moment. Draco understood and continued eating his apple as he watched Harry get to work.

When the bacon was sizzling and the toast was toasting, Harry stepped away from the stove and into Draco's arms. He pushed Draco against the counter and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Draco responded eagerly. Harry was too preoccupied to notice a quaver in his wards. Usually when someone arrived by floo powder, Harry felt their presence. However as he explored Draco's mouth, the only warning he got of another person's presence in his house was a man's call from the other side of the kitchen door.

"Harry, are you in here?"

Harry promptly shoved Draco away from him so hard that he fell on the marble floor. Just in time a tuft of red hair and blue eyes appeared at the door way peering in. Ron stepped into a kitchen with a very guilty looking Harry Potter staring down at an angry looking Draco Malfoy who was sprawled on the floor.

"You should really be more careful as to where you're walking, Malfoy," Harry easily lied.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he stood up and fixed his attire. "Well if _someone_ hadn't shoved me this probably wouldn't have happened."

Ron made his presence known by clearing his throat. Draco and Harry both acted as if they had just realized he was there.

"Ron! When did you come in?" Harry said with a grin.

"Apparently right after the show," Ron said gesturing towards Malfoy who had taken a seat on a stool and had was starting on another apple.

Harry rolled his eyes and snagged the apple away from Draco.

"Don't ruin you're appetite when I have already started cooking for you!"

"I highly doubt two apples can satisfy me. You saw my eating habits back in the hospital. I am a beast when I am hungry." The last part he was said with such a seductive smirk that Harry blushed. It of, course, went over Ron's head who instead agreed and asked Harry to prepare some food for him too.

When Harry finished serving them they all sat down at the counter to eat.

"So what brings you here, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Ron responded with a mouthful of eggs.

Draco looked at him disgustingly and chose to eat his food in a dignified manner.

"After what happened yesterday, I thought it'd be best to check up on you."

"Well I am perfectly fine now," Harry said glancing over at Draco fondly.

"What happened," Draco asked after a drink of water.

"Well I don't think Harry wants-"

"It's ok Ron. I trust him," Harry said seriously.

Ron bit his lip and stared between them. He could see they were comfortable with each other. Almost to an extent that surpassed Harry and Ron's casualness.

"How much should I tell him?" Ron finally asked.

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes pleading for him to be understanding of what he was about to be told. He didn't want Draco to think he was an out of control freak that allowed his powers to overcome him. His excess magic was powerful but he could rein it in most of the time. It was only when he felt extreme anger that Voldermort's power showed its face.

He sighed and faced Ron who was still waiting upon a reply.

"Everything"

* * *

**Author's Note # 2:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I am happy that many of you like this story. I wasn't sure exactly where it was going to go. I kind of just sat and let myself type whatever came to mind. This is the outcome. Hope you enjoyed this treat. Review please. Remember don't get too comfortable. In the spirit of every story formula, when things start going great, shit happens.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter...whom am I kidding. As if my muse were as creative enough to come up with Harry Potter (shakes head solemnly).

**Author's Note #1:** I'M SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT (cowers in fear). Now on with the story.

**Incorporated**

Harry gazed at Draco's face as Ron told him about everything they had uncovered in France. He saw the fire rise in Draco's eye; the same fire that had been constant throughout the war. Draco nodded and asked question's occasionally but otherwise remained silent and stony.

When Ron finished, Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. He could not believe this was happening again. He had thought it was all over. The fighting. The large amounts of deaths. From the looks of it, this rebellion would be devastating. He did not want to fight anymore, but if he had to he would just as he did in the previous war.

"So what are you planning to do?" he finally asked shifting his gaze between Ron and Harry.

"Get more information from the underground-"Ron began.

"Look into those people Nott mentioned-"

"If necessary declare a state of emergency-"

"And resurrect the Order," Harry said with finality.

Draco nodded solemnly. Everything was silent. The conversation had dropped an unbearable weight upon them. Draco wanted nothing more than to go back a few months ago, a time which he was without a worry in the world. However, he knew that this was impossible. Once he encountered Harry that fateful day in the ministry his past had caught up with him. It would never let him go now.

Ron stretched and stood up.

"Harry I'm going to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at work," he said through a yawn.

"Yeah then we can set up a date for an Order meeting," Harry added.

Ron nodded and bid them goodbye. He walked over to the fireplace, took a bit of flew powder and shouted "The Burrow"

* * *

Harry turned back to Draco.

"You didn't tell him," Draco stated.

"Tell him what?" Harry asked while getting up to sit next to Draco. During the conversation they had moved to the living room. Harry sat next to Draco in the love seat and pulled him towards himself. Draco resisted choosing instead to turn towards Harry and cross his feet under himself.

"About Ginny. You didn't tell him and he is going to the Burrow. Don't you think she will tell him? Wouldn't he get mad?" Draco asked. He knew perfectly well that Ginny probably wouldn't be in the Burrow but if he had to play the part of an innocent bystander, he would play it well.

Harry sighed. He knew he had to tell Ron but he hadn't wanted to tell him in front of Draco. Some things were best to be told to Ron when he was alone…where you wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of having someone else see you while your skull was being bashed in. But Draco had a point. Ginny would probably tell Ron. Well if she did, he was sure she would explain to him that it was for the best. And even if Ron came back in an angry rampage, Harry would tell him the same. He couldn't keep married to someone he didn't love. Ron had to understand that.

"If she does tell him, I am sure Ron will have a few things to say to me. And I'll deal with him then. If it appears that she didn't, I will tell him tomorrow." Harry conceded.

Draco hummed in response.

"Draco, from what you heard today…I don' want you to think that I am so kind of out of control bastard who can't reign in his magic…I just got a bit to overemotional…I mean I can usually control it but…"

"Harry," Draco said with a small laugh, "I don't think that at all. It's alright. I get it. I don't think I'd be able to control myself if he cursed my mother as well. Plus you didn't actually curse him. You were about to. And by the looks of it you could have done it even without your wand. But you didn't. That's all that matters."

"But I wanted to," Harry muttered looking away.

"But you _didn't_," Draco stressed. He leaned forwards and caught Harry's eyes. "_That's all that matters,"_ He repeated.

Harry smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Draco blushed; this was something that Harry would never tire of seeing.

"Now go shower you pig," Draco stated.

Talk about ruining a moment. Harry laughed and stood up. As he made his way up the stairs Draco called out to him.

"And hurry up because I have something to show you!"

"Alright," Harry called back. _'I wonder what it is'_ he thought.

* * *

When Harry was fully bathed and fully clothed Draco brought him over to the fireplace. He held Harry's hand as he grabbed a handful of powder, threw it in the fireplace, shouted his destination and allowed himself and Harry to be engulfed by the flames.

Harry arrived at their destination and promptly fell over. He had never been good at landing after floo travel. Draco however caught him; Harry advised him to wipe the smirk off his face.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked as he looked around at the white décor of St. Mungo's. Draco was going to reply but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Draco? Harry?"

Draco smiled and turned around to face Nurse Rose. She was as beautiful as usual in her lime green nurse's outfit.

"Dear Rose only you can make a nurse's outfit look as stunning as an evening gown," He said smoothly.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. She hugged him and turned to Harry.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?"

"Pretty well," Harry responded as he gave her a hug of his own. As he pulled back both Harry and Draco noticed that she seemed to be staring at a space between them. They looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. They promptly let go of each other determined to ignore the situation but Rose would have none of that.

She raised an eyebrow, smirked and said, "Finally"

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"So you have not told him," said Rose to Draco referring to the conversation they had had about love

"No but I will," Draco promised. She was about to respond when a Healer called for her immediately. She quickly bid them goodbye, made them promise to keep in touch and made her way towards the man with the lime green robes.

"Tell me what," Harry asked.

"I tell you later, come on." Draco said as they went towards the stairs. They climbed the stairs until they reached the fourth floor, a floor dedicated to people with spell damage. Draco walked through the long corridors, Harry followed silently behind until they reached a deserted corridor with only one door. They stood before a door.

Harry frowned and looked at Draco whom seemed to be having a hard time coming up with words. He finally sighed, took out his wand and whispered an incantation with very complex wand movements. The door creaked open. Before he opened it he turned to Harry.

"Before we go in I have to tell you something. The person in this room is my mother. She…during the war she was tortured to near death by Death Eaters because I was a blood-traitor…because she was too. They damaged her; mentally. You'll see for yourself."

He opened up the door and walked inside quietly. Harry followed closely behind. Inside the room there was not a hospital bed. Rather Draco had had it so that the room resembled Narcissa's old room at the manor, hoping that perhaps it would help her memory. It was colored in warm yellows and golds and even had a sitting area. Harry looked around and finally spotted Narcissa. She was immaculately dressed, didn't even seem like a patient at all. The only difference was her thin hair and emaciated appearance.

She looked up when they came in the room and smiled.

"Young Master Draco, how have you been? I have not seen you for a long time," she said cheerfully.

Harry watched as Draco plastered a smile on his face and went over to her to kiss her hand.

"Good day, Narcissa. I am afraid that you are mistaken. I came to visit but not even three days ago,"

"You must forgive me dear, you know with old age comes an absent mind," she laughed lightly.

It was then that Harry realized that the reason why Narcissa had referred to Draco as 'young master' was because she seemed to not know him. He watched in horror as Draco played the part of a stranger with his own mother.

"Indeed," Draco responded sitting himself across from Narcissa at the table. Draco turned a bit and gestured towards Harry, "This here is my friend-"

"Harry Potter," Narcissa finished for him. Draco and Harry both gazed back at her in shock and confusion.

"How…how do you know-?" Draco began to splutter.

"Draco, Harry and I go way back. He and my child attended the same school. It is nice for you to come visit me Mister Potter." She said with a smile holding out her hand.

Harry managed to overcome his shock just enough to kiss her hand and sit next to Draco.

"Would you dears like some tea? I know you prefer it with milk, Draco. Just like my child. Oh Harry perhaps you could tell my son to visit me sometime?" She said as she poured out some tea into paper cups.

Harry looked over to Draco who seemed to be devastated by the fact that Narcissa had remembered Harry rather than her own son.

"I will," Harry said quietly.

The rest of the time with Narcissa was spent idly talking. She was a delightful woman, quite sarcastic but with a good heart. Harry could hardly believe this was the woman he had met when he was younger. She was the complete opposite of her former self. During the time, Harry kept growing increasingly worried about Draco who seemed to grow quieter and quieter. Even Narcissa had started to notice.

"Are you alright, Draco," She asked worriedly.

Draco snapped out of it and smiled benignly. "Yes I am. Just a bit tired."

"Well go home and rest! I have to prepare for my game of chess with Miss Rose quite soon anyways. She is quite the challenge," Narcissa said as she brought over a chess game towards the table. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Nurse Rose entered.

"Ah Draco you are still here," She stated.

"Yes he even brought over Mister Potter, a boy who went to school with my child. Isn't that wonderful," said Narcissa as she set up the game of chess.

Rose quickly frowned and looked at Draco who abruptly stood up and shrugged.

"I have to go but it was nice seeing you," Draco said. Narcissa hugged him and bid him farewell. As Harry stood up she reminded him to tell her son to come visit her. Harry couldn't bear it any longer, quickly agreed and followed Draco out the room. He closed the door and saw Draco leaning against the wall opposite of the door.

"She doesn't remember who I am half the time. She thinks I am just some nice young man who comes to visit her. But sometimes she does remember and she is glad to see me. And sometimes…sometimes she blames me for what has happened to her," He said thickly. Harry simply took Draco in his arms.

"But she remembers you, Harry. How can she? She doesn't even remember her own son!"

"I don't know, Draco," Harry whispered. He ran his hand through Draco's hair as Draco tried to get himself under control again.

"That day that you came looking for me in office, Pansy told you a potion went wrong," Draco began again. He pulled away to look at Harry in the eye. "The potion I was working on was one for my mother. I've been working on it for years and I have yet to finish it. I need to help her regain her memories. It was finally coming together, the potion. But some idiot fucked it up and I had to start over. It takes weeks to complete. I still have to finish the potion. There is something missing from it and I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's ok Draco. I am sure you will find whatever it is missing. You are a genius. It will come to you," Harry said. He let his thumb graze Draco's cheek before kissing him. Draco's emotional state made the kiss burn with its intensity. To have Draco trust him so completely made Harry soar. He had never felt anything like this love before.

When they pulled away Harry brought their foreheads together and gazed at Draco. Draco was lovely.

"Let's go, I will take you home," Harry whispered. Draco nodded. They walked towards the floo area holding hands, desperately unwilling to let go.

* * *

When Harry arrived at his house everything was dark. He threw himself on the couch and bag to think.

He was completely taken with Draco. The blonde had showed him a vulnerable side that Harry could not resist. Harry felt his need to protect Draco increase. Draco was so beautiful, and so fragile. Harry couldn't believe this was the person who he saw fight the most monstrous of death eaters in the first war. Despite his vulnerability Draco had a strength that could not be measured. He admired that.

As he contemplated his love, Harry felt the wards trigger again. Harry watched as the Ron apparated in front of him, the wards allowing him to do so because he had a familiar magical signature.

"Hey Ron," Harry said as he stood up from the couch and turned on the lights. Once the lights were on he took in Ron's face. It was red with anger.

"Ron-?" Harry began but never got to finish because he was immediately punched square in the face. Harry felt his head snap back at the force of the blow and staggered backwards.

"Ron what the fuck?"

"You fucking asshole! You hurt my baby sister! You didn't tell me you were getting a divorce!"

Harry, whose nose was now gushing blood, tried to explain.

"Ron, I know what you're thinking but calm down. Ginny and I both agreed to this. And yes I know I have hurt her, but I cannot keep married to someone who I don't love!"

"Fuck you, Potter. You didn't just hurt her, you crushed her. She even left the fucking country, you bastard!"

"She what?" Harry exclaimed. No Ginny had to be at the Burrow. That's where she said she would go. She promised him that someday they would talk. She couldn't possibly-?

"Oh you didn't know," said Ron maliciously. He dug in his pockets and threw a piece of paper at Harry. Harry opened it.

_Dear Family,_

_I guess I will just get straight to the point. Harry and I are getting a divorce. And before you get on either of our cases, we agreed to this mutually. Harry and I don't have the same love for each other as we did in the beginning of our marriage. Well…that and the fact that Harry seems to have found his other half in a person other than myself. Don't begrudge Harry though. I am happy for him. Truly. I think he has found his perfect match in the most unlikely of people. And now it is time to find my own. I thought I did but I guess I was wrong. I can't stay in Britain though. I have decided that for now, until I can sort myself out, I will move to America. Please don't come and try to find me, and tell Harry not to do so as well. I promised him that someday we will be able to talk and be friends like we used to. Hopefully we will, but that time isn't now. Hopefully he understands that. Please take care._

_-Ginny_

Harry dropped the note. He couldn't believe it. He had hurt her so much. She hadn't deserved that.

Ron who had had enough of this silence strode forward again and grabbed Harry by the collar.

"This is what you get for hurting my sister," Ron sad through gritted teeth. He proceeded to punch and kick him.

Harry didn't even try to stop him.

**Author's Note # 2**:Holy crap long time no see! Ok completely my fault, my life has become such a routine. School, Homework, Sleep. It's horrible. Plus I suffered from writer's block. It was bad. I'm such a horrible person lol. Well hopefully this made up for the months of waiting? Probably not. Sorry for any mistakes, I was trying to get this up quickly. Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? Not even in _my_ wildest dreams...**

**Author's Note #1: Chapter dedicated to Mylife9 whose review made me laugh and actually want to continue this story.**

**Incorporated**

Draco finished filling out some forms and settled his quill on the desk. He sat back and gazed around his office. The sun was shining merrily into the room further accentuating his good mood. He stood up and was about to leave his office when non-other than Pansy walked through his door.

"Hello, Draco," she said with a smile. She took in his answering grin and stopped midway towards the desk. Cautiously she looked around the room. Everything seemed to indicate that Draco was in a fabulous mood. Everything were organized, the sun was shining; there was chocolate on top of Draco's desk. _'Chocolate is for happy days'_ Draco had once told her.

"What's got you in a good mood?" She asked him while snagging a chocolate frog from the box on his desk.

"None of your business," Draco responded lightly as he put on his cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business"

"Will you be back soon?"

"Pansy!"

"Is Potter good in bed?"

"What in the world-?" Draco choked out as he stopped mid stride to face her. "How the fuck would I know that?"

"Just testing," Pansy said wickedly. "I heard from Ron that he and the Weaslette broke up."

"Oh so Harry told him?" Draco muttered to himself. However, Pansy, whose years of gossiping gave her sonic ears, didn't miss it.

"So you knew beforehand, huh? Is that what's got you in such a merry mood? And for your information, Potter did not tell Ron. The Weaslette told him in a letter."

"A letter?" Draco questioned stopping completely.

"Yes. You should have seen Ron, He was downright angry. Even I couldn't calm him down. He apparated out of my house in such a flurry that I thought he would surely splinch himself."

"Where'd he go?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Pansy said in response. "But when he came back he had a bandaged hand. I asked him what had happened but he simply said that he had banged his arm on something hard…repeatedly. I'm obviously not convinced by that story but I couldn't get anything more out of him…"

'_If she does tell him, I am sure Ron will have a few things to say to me,'_ Harry had said.

"Fuck," Draco swore.

"Pansy I have to go, no I am not telling you where, but just stay here and make sure everything is running smoothly. I'm not sure if I will come back today," Draco said in a hurry.

"Draco!" Pansy hollered after him but Draco was far gone, having apparated right out of his office.

* * *

Draco apparated into Grimmauld Place thanking Merlin that the wards had allowed him to enter. He quickly moved towards the living room where he was met with a gruesome sight. Harry lay on the floor on his back with a bloodied face. His nose seemed to be broken, his face was heavily bruised and the floor around him seemed to be a pool of blood. Draco was glad Harry fixed his vision and didn't wear glasses anymore or he was sure some of the lens pieces would have pierced the man's skin.

Draco's heart was thundering in his chest as he quickly went over to Harry and examined him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was pretty sure it had been Ron who had done this in a furious haze. Draco quickly went over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where all the healing potions could be found. Thankfully Harry had not moved them from where they had been during the War.

He made his way back to Harry and began apply pastes and mixtures on his bruises. He made Harry swallow a couple of potions and tried to even out Harry's shallow breathing. He felt that taking Harry to St. Mungo's would draw to much attention. It'd be best to just take care of him here.

He took out his wand and performed cleaning spells to get rid of the blood. He levitated Harry and made his way up the stairs towards Harry's room. There he laid him on the bed and made sure to finish tending the bruises.

When he had done all he could do he sat in an armchair by the bed and waited. He was in deep thought. Part of him wanted to leap off the chair and go find Weasley. He wanted to beat him into a pulp, Crucio him, give him and his body an introduction to curses that would make his blood curl. How could he do this to someone who had risked so much to save him and his family. How could he do this to someone who he once called a brother?

Draco brought his legs up and put his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees wishing that Harry would wake up and wondering why everything good in his life seemed to always get hurt.

* * *

Ron made his way to the Auror meeting with a purposeful stride. He entered and made his apologies for being late. As he sat down Kingsley surveyed the room.

"Where is Potter?" He asked. This was specifically directed at Ron.

Ron shrugged and opened his folder ready to hear what was on the agenda. He was too angry to feel guilty for what he had done. However, in the back of his mind, he knew that perhaps he had gone too far.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He tried to move but felt his muscles scream in protest. He wondered as to where he was. He tried to open his eyes, which turned out to be quite difficult but he managed it.

'_My room'_ he thought and sighed in relief. He tried to remember the last things he did.

'_I remember Draco,'_ he thought fondly. _'I remember Narcissa, Draco being sad, and taking Draco home. Then I got home and…'_

Harry frowned. What had happened? Why was he so hurt?

As he probed his brain for some answers he remembered a letter. _'A letter? What did it say'?_ He remembered that it had made him feel horrible, that I was from…Ginny. The letter had been from Ginny. He remembered now. Ron had been angry. Ron had done this to him. He hadn't even put up a fight.

'_I deserved it'_ Harry thought sadly_. 'She moved to another country! I am horrible; I only manage to hurt those around me. It's only a matter of time before Draco gets hurt too.'_

He made a distressed noise.

'_But all I remember was being in the living room. Ron would be too angry to even bring me upstairs. So who-?'_

His answer came as he slowly turned his head to the side. In an armchair sat Draco with his legs brought up to his chest and his head resting on the arms that lay on his knees. He looked so peaceful.

Harry marveled at his beauty before attempting to wake him up.

"Draco," he said in a raspy voice. He tried to say it louder."Draco?"

Draco immediately woke up and lifted his head off his arms. He took in Harry's conscious state and let out a relieved breath.

"Harry," he whispered. He stood up and hovered over Harry. "Is there anything that you need? Where does it hurt? Do you want a sleeping potion? Do you-"

"Draco!" Harry hurriedly rasped. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Draco exploded. "Look at what that monster did to you!"

"Draco he's my friend-"

"You still call him a friend after what he has done? No friend would ever go so far. He didn't even feel remorse. He left you bleeding on the floor and didn't even bother to-"

"He was just a bit angry-"

"A bit!? What he has done could only be classified as barbaric. When I get through with him he'll wish-"

"He won't wish anything because you won't confront him."

"What," Draco faltered. "Harry, you can't expect me to just sit here and go on as if he has done nothing wrong!"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do."

"But-"

"No buts. That's final Draco. I don't want you to involve yourself in this fight. I deserved what Ron did and that's that."

"You didn't deserve this, Harry. Stop taking the blame for everything. This was purely the Weasel's fault because he cannot control his destructive temper."

Harry stayed silent.

Draco sighed and took a potion of the night stand. "I don't want to argue with you Harry. I promise not to confront Weasley just as long as he stays away from me or you. But if he even thinks he can slink back here and offer some bullshit apology and continue being friends with you, he has another thing coming."

"Draco-"

"End of discussion, Harry."

The glare Harry received made him remain silent.

"Here drink this. It's a Blood-Replenishing Potion."

Draco tipped the flask into Harry's mouth as harry drank. When Harry was done, Draco sat back down in the armchair.

"Why didn't you fall asleep on my bed? It's not like I took the whole bed. There was plenty of space for you to crash."

Draco blushed.

"Well I didn't think that was appropriate…and I probably would move too much, I wouldn't want to hurt you…"

"Bullshit, Draco," Harry said with a small laugh. "Merlin knows you sleep as still as a dead-man."

"Well…"

"Come here," Harry said softly. Draco looked into his determined emerald green eyes before making his way over to the other side of the bed. Harry's eyes followed him as he clambered onto the bed and lay down facing Harry.

"Much better," Harry whispered as he caught Draco's gaze. Draco's eyes showed concern, some anger, but most of all love. Harry really loved how expressive they were. Even in the old days in Hogwarts where they had their legendary fights, Harry would admire the burning anger that seemed to pierce him through Draco's eyes.

Harry slowly turned over his hand. Draco got the hint and laced his fingers with Harry's.

"Sleep with me, Draco" Harry said. His eyes were droopy from exhaustion.

Draco gave a small chuckle and said, "Goodness knows how long I've waited for you to say that."

Harry gave Draco a mischievous smile as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For the next week Draco stayed with Harry, helping him heal. He occasionally left him for a few hours to go to the office and catch up on paperwork and such. Pansy constantly asked him where he was running off to but he refused to answer. However, Pansy seemed to have realized that talking about Ron in his presence was not appreciated. This probably had to do with the fact that every time his name was mentioned the quill that Draco happened to be holding in his hand at the moment would meet its unfortunate end.

After a particularly long session of signing papers and screaming at employees, Draco apparated out of his office towards Grimmauld Place. There he was met with the sight of an infuriated Hermione and a slightly scared Harry Potter.

Hermione hadn't even noticed he had apparated into the room.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS? I WILL KILL HIM AND SEND HIM TO AN EARLY GRAVE. THEN I WILL SPIT ON IT AND DANCE AND REJOICE. THAT SON OF A-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted. His gaze shifted to Draco pleading him to help out.

Hermione whipped around just noticing that there was someone else in the room.

"Draco!" she said surprised and somewhat guiltily.

"Mind if I join you during that dancing around the grave bit?" Draco said cheekily as he took off his cloak and threw it over the armchair.

Hermione gave a laugh and turned to Harry eyes questioning.

"Draco was the one that found me," He said as he watched Draco sift through the bottles of potion searching for the one Harry had to drink. "He's the one that's been taking care of me."

"Oh?" Hermione said. She wanted to ask more questions but she held her tongue. She found this new development intriguing. As she watched Draco hand Harry the potion she noticed something. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Draco said softly. Hermione's eyes widened. She had never heard Draco speak in such a soft and caring tone before. She saw as Draco's finger lightly brushed over a fading bruise on Harry's jaw.

"I'm fine," Harry said lightly. He smiled and brought his hand up to entangle it in Draco's hair. He pulled Draco's head down and they met in a kiss.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. It was then they realized that there was someone else in the room. They both whipped their heads towards the space at the foot of the bed, where they saw…no one.

"Hermione" Harry questioned uncertainly.

"Oh fuck," said Draco. He laughed as he made his way over and picked up Hermione from the floor. He placed her on the bed next to Harry.

He pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Ennervate"._

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the two people in the room.

"I can't believe you guys…"

"Yeah…" said Draco.

"You're not mad are you?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Mad?" Hermione said in a questioning tone. "Harry I am ecstatic! This is wonderful. You finally decided to go in for the kill huh? I knew you wouldn't regret it! How did it happen!? Tell me everything!"

Harry laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. Harry told her about everything that had led up to them being together. Even about Ginny.

"So Ginny knew!?" Hermione practically yelled. "Wow that's crazy! But I'm really glad she was very mature about it. She is much more level-headed than that oaf of a brother of hers."

"Tell me about it," said Draco from his arm chair.

The room fell into a contemplative silence until Draco's stomach growled.

"Wow, I didn't even think it was capable of being so loud." Draco said looking down at his stomach. Hermione laughed while Harry frowned slightly.

"Since when haven't you eaten, Draco?" Harry asked dangerously.

Draco took in Harry's tone and figured that he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Um…since yesterday's breakfast…"

"Draco!"

"I kind of just forgot! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"How in the world do you forget to eat?" said Harry disbelievingly. "This is just like what happened last time when you ended up in the hospital!"

"I know! I am sorry. It's just that I've been working on that potion, and paperwork and I was taking care of you…"

"That's no excuse!"

"I'm not making an excuse; I am just telling you what happened!"

"Draco you march right down to that kitchen and-"

"ENOUGH," bellowed Hermione. She stood up and took charge of the situation. "Draco, go to the kitchen and make yourself a hearty lunch. Harry, you and I will talk while Draco remembers what food tastes like."

Draco huffed and exited the room.

Harry shook his head.

"Why must he fight me over this? I am trying to care for him and he's being all stubborn for no reason-"

"Harry, Draco is not the kind of person who very much enjoys being bossed around."

"Well I know but-"

"Plus you made it seem as if he wasn't eating one purpose which he did not take kindly to-"

"I wasn't implying-"

"Just settle down, Harry. I have to go. By the way Kingsley been asking around about you. They think you jumped off a bridge in a bout of self-pity because of the whole almost _crucio_-ing the French guy thing."

"Just tell him…tell him I've needed to sort some marital problems."

Hermione looked disappointed that she had to lie but simply nodded and waved goodbye as she apparated to out of the room.

* * *

Draco entered Harry's room sometime later. His expression gave away nothing as to what he was feeling.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

"Hey," Draco said as he took a seat in the armchair. So something was definitely wrong. Usually Draco just climbed onto bed and lay with him. But today he seemed to revel in the space that was between them.

"Draco, earlier when we were arguing, I wasn't implying that you didn't eat on purpose…I just I worry about you and sometimes things I say come out the wrong way…"

"Its fine," Draco said with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well that was our second fight this week."

"People fight all the time."

"Yeah but we're a couple, we're supposed to be all happy and shit. Laying in each other's arms and all that jazz"

"What are we Potter, a bunch of girls?"

"That didn't stop you from cuddling next to me last night."

"Fuck you, I was cold."

"Which is why there is a special thing called a heating charm; something which I am sure you, a Slytherin who lived in a freezing dungeon for 7 years, is well acquainted with."

Draco glared.

Harry laughed and gestured for Draco to join him in bed. Draco climbed onto the bed and leant against the headboard. He refused to go anywhere near Harry. Harry sat up and leant towards Draco. He placed his lips on the blonde's and waited for a response. He knew it wouldn't take long. If there was one thing Draco was, it was a make-out enthusiast.

Draco responded slowly but eventually brought his hands up to Harry's messy black hair and made the kiss deeper. There was something in this kiss. A promise, that no matter how many arguments they had, in the end they would always love each other. Their passion for each other was poured into this kiss, making it difficult for both of them to break away.

Harry leant back towards the bed, bringing Draco with him. He loved running his hands through Draco's silky hair, messing up its immaculate appearance. He actually preferred Draco's bed head hair rather than his pristine not-one-hair-out-of-place look.

Draco laid on top of Harry making sure to not add pressure to some of the still sensitive bruises. He ran his hand up Harry's side and slipped it underneath his shirt. Harry's skin was warm and soft despite some of the raised welts from the bruising. He removed his lips from Harry's as he kissed his way down the jaw. Harry removed his shirt and Draco continued kissing his way down Harry's chest. Harry's breathing was becoming a bit more erratic.

"Draco, stop" Harry breathed out.

Draco stopped in confusion. He looked up at Harry who was smiling softly.

"If we continue this, I think things will get a bit out of hand. Plus, I want to save it for a time when moving doesn't exactly hurt me."

Draco grinned and nodded. He laid his head back on Harry's chest, both of them dozing off in a much needed afternoon nap.

* * *

**Author's Note# 2:** What is this? An update two days in a row!? Indeed my friends you deserve it! Review please :D.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**Unlike me the real author of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, probably kept up with her personal deadlines...

**Authors Note #1**:...Don't hurt me. I apologize profusely! On with the story (which is more important than hearing my sorry excuses for not updating. However. if you do want to hear these sorry excuses refer to the Author's Note #2 at the bottom.) Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed like usual. I was trying to get this up quickly.

**Incorporated**

The next day Draco sighed as he walked towards Stella, the receptionist at the Auror's department. He was hoping to catch Hermione quickly and get the list of product orders that the ministry desired. He didn't want to stay too long seeing as being in the building just made him itch to find the Weasel and break his legs; but he had promised Harry he would not deliberately seek to harm him. Stella waved him further into the department acknowledging his presence with a warm smile and nod. He walked down the hallways and was about to take another corridor when a voice called out towards him.

"What the heck are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco stopped stiffly, but didn't bother to even turn around to acknowledge the red-head.

"Hello, Weasel. Beat up any heroes, lately?"

The sharp intake of breath that followed his statement told him he had hit a nerve. Draco smirked and continued walking but was soon grabbed roughly by the shoulders and shoved into a wall.

"What the fuck do you mean by that, Malfoy?" Ron growled roughly as he pinned Draco against the wall. Draco did not very much appreciate his immaculate robes being ruffled up by any barbarian, and much less by Weasley. Plus this was his chance to really take a dig at Ron and show him how much of an asshole he was. It was time to show Weasley really just how powerful he could be.

He narrowed his eyes, matching his with Ron's defiantly. In a split second Ron was hanging in the air and his wand was in Draco's hand. Ron's eyes widened as he saw the predicament he was in; Draco had the upper hand.

"What the-"

"Weasley, an Auror of your level must be aware and knowledgeable of the fact that some people can skillfully perform wandless magic. You should also clearly know that it is not good to underestimate your enemy."

"Malfoy, get me the fuck down or I'll-"

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands. What I am wondering is why haven't your released yourself yet."

Draco took in Ron's expression and silence. He smirked.

"Ahhh I see your not very skilled in such arts are you. Why in the world would they make you an Auror if you can't perform wandless magic?"

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy!"

"I don't think I will," Draco said with a mocking voice. "But on to serious business. Weasley, what can you tell me of the state you left your best friend Potter a few nights ago?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"Au Contraire it is since I am the one that found him bleeding half to death and unconscious. He lost a lot of blood you know. You managed to crack a couple of bones too. Poor fellow couldn't even walk for a few days-"

"Shut up!"

"No!" Draco bellowed finally cutting to the chase. "You fucking nearly killed him and you don't even regret it. I swear to Merlin if you think that you can go crawling back to him like you usually do when you fuck up, you can fucking forget it! I will not allow it. You are barbaric and if it wasn't for a promise I made to Harry I would have crucio'd you the second I heard your voice. Damn the consequences!"

Draco glared at Ron who was becoming increasingly red in the face; probably due to the blood rushing to his head. Before he was blamed for Weasley getting a hemorrhage he ended the spell and watched as Ron dropped down nearly cracking his head on the corridor floor.

Ron got up slowly and faced Draco. He actually looked somewhat frightened. He sighed.

"I regret it." He said quietly.

"Like that matters now," Draco said coldly.

Ron was about to respond when Hermione came around the corridor.

"Draco, I was wondering where you-" She stopped and assessed the situation.

"What's going on?"

Draco fixed up his rumpled clothes and threw Ron's wand back at the man.

"Nothing," He said as he began to continue on his path towards Hermione's office. Hermione followed quickly behind.

"Hermione-" Ron called out.

"Don't you dare speak to me," She said growled. She threw a venomous glare at him over her shoulder and continued on her path behind Draco.

* * *

Harry was extremely bored. He couldn't believe that this much boredom could exist. Earlier in the day he had sent a quick letter to Kingsley to ensure the Minister that he was fine and not kidnapped by Death Eaters somewhere. He promised he would be back soon since he had a Death Eater investigation to continue. He hoped that the Department has continued fine without him.

He was able to walk now and his bruises were healing quite nicely. Draco had done a great job at taking care of him. Thinking of Draco, he smiled pleasantly as he rested the book he had been trying to read on his lap. Draco was so much better than he had ever expected. He loved how he had both feminine and masculine qualities that balanced each other out nicely. He loved Draco's haughty attitude and his angelic laugh. He couldn't believe that this person was the same person he had detested for so many years. He felt that he had missed out on so many years of possible friendship because of house rivalry and stubborn behavior.

God it had been a week now that he and Draco were together and he couldn't have been happier. It was the best week of his life and he felt that it would only get better.

As he contemplated this he felt his wards allow a familiar magical signature into the house. He knew who it was before they even made their presence known.

There was a knock on Harry's bedroom door. Harry was unsure of what to do. On one hand he knew this day would come sometime soon and it was better to face it now than put it on the back-burner. But on the other hand he didn't really feel like dealing with it now. Not when he was content a few seconds before. Harry sighed and called for them to enter the room.

The door creaked open and revealed a very guilty and sad looking red-head. Ron entered the room quietly and shut the door. He refused to meet Harry's eyes. Harry remained silent on his part; if someone was going to start this conversation it would have to be Ron. Draco had convinced him that he hadn't deserved Ron's assault and that he was well deserving of an apology.

Ron finally looked up at Harry and gasped. Even though his bruises were healing up, some of them were still strikingly visible on Harry's pale skin.

"Harry," Ron choked out as he made his way over to the foot of the bed. He couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Ron," Harry said neutrally.

Ron seemed to be quivering until finally a clear tear escaped his blue eyes. He let out a ragged breath and faced Harry with a surge of bravery.

"I am so sorry," He said pleadingly. "You didn't deserve this. I shouldn't have…It wasn't any of my business and I…"

Ron couldn't seem to form the right words. In the end he just let out a dreadful choked sob.

"Please forgive me, Harry" He said.

Harry couldn't stand to look at his once confident friend break-down in front of him. He knew Draco had said that he shouldn't forgive Ron so easily but he really felt like Ron regretted what he did. It wasn't like Ron to cry like this. Harry sighed.

"It's fine, Ron. I know you didn't mean to and that you're a bit hot-headed at times. You don't have to apologize."

Ron shook his head and smiled sadly as he sat next to Harry.

"You're too good, Harry," He said quietly. "If it was up to me even I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Consider yourself lucky," Harry said haughtily.

Ron let out a small laugh.

"You sound like, Malfoy."

Harry was about to comment how it was probably because he had seen so much of him lately but he decided that was a conversation for another day.

"I ran into him earlier by the way," Ron stated.

"Who?"

"Malfoy. He had some pretty colorful things to say to me."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He has specifically told Draco to keep his mouth shut and to stay away from Ron. He didn't want him getting involved in this.

"I'm sorry Ron, I specifically told him not to say anything-"

"No it's completely fine," Ron said waving away the apology.

"What?" Harry said incredulously.

"The things he said…he made me realize what an incredible ass I was being. It took Draco Malfoy to point out my flaws. Talk about mind fuck." Ron joked.

Harry laughed alongside him and everything fell into place. Things would get better between them. Harry could feel it. He was unsure however of how Hermione and Draco would take the news that he had forgiven Ron so easily.

"I want you to know Harry, that even though you and Ginny have decided to get a divorce, my family still considers you family. I still consider you family."

"That's good to know," Harry said breathing a small sigh of relief. He had been worried about what the rest of the Weasley clan thought of him now that he has broken their family member's heart.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they contemplated this new stage in their friendship. Then Ron got up.

"I have to go," he said awkwardly. "Kingsley will have my head if he sees I am not even in the building."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"I'll make this up to you, Harry. I promise."

"You don't have to, Ron."

"I want to."

* * *

Later that evening Harry found himself trying but failing at his attempt to read the same book from earlier. He had just finished reading the same sentence for the fifth time when Draco apparated into his room.

"Hello," Harry said as he happily threw the book he was trying to read to the side and welcomed his distraction.

Draco smiled as he took of his cloak, draped it over the armchair and proceeded to bend over to give Harry a quick kiss. Harry however had other plans and grabbed onto Draco's hair making him deepen the kiss considerably. Draco was obviously caught by surprise at this sign of exuberant affection but quickly welcomed it.

After was seemed like hours they came up for air.

"Wow," Draco said breathlessly as he pulled back and began to untie his tie. He was wearing quite fashionable muggle clothes. "If I get greeted like that every time I come back from work, then you are just going to have to move in with me and quit your job."

"I am not some kind of housewife!" Harry immediately protested with a laugh.

"That is true, my house-elf, Nox, makes better pancakes than you do."

"Cheating on me with a House-elf? That is sick, Malfoy."

Draco laughed as he finally succeeded in taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What's with the muggle attire?" Harry asked.

"I had a business meeting with some people from the apothecary business. They decided we should meet in muggle London hence the clothes."

Harry hummed in response as Draco settled himself next to him in bed.

"So, I was thinking-"

"This can't be good."

Harry glared.

"So I was thinking," He said again forcefully, "That I should start working again tomorrow."

"But Harry some of your bruises still need to heal, how are you supposed to explain those to anyone. No one is going to believe you tripped down some stairs no matter how amusing an image that statement produces"

"Oh shut up," Harry said slightly shoving Draco who laughed in return. "First of all, there are glamour charms for a reason. Secondly, I need to go back. I don't have to explain myself to anyone except Kingsley. I am head Auror for Christ sakes. And my department is working on the Death Eater case. I have to be there overseeing things. I have to keep informed."

Draco stared a Harry for a little bit before sighing and nodding. Harry gave a small smile and laced his hand with Draco's.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me this past week. It means the world to me," Harry said quietly.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Potter," Draco said in a disgusted tone but Harry could see it in his eyes that he appreciated the thank you.

"Now that I got that out of the way I have some news that will probably make you extremely angry with me. So before I deliver said news I want you to promise me that you will not get too angry."

"What did you do, Harry," Draco said suspiciously.

"Well you see…earlier this afternoon I got a visit…um from Ron and I-"

"You forgave him like the little weak-willed idiot that you are," Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah…"

"Well I can't say I am surprised. I saw this one coming from a mile away. I won't say that I am not a little bit angry though. What he did was barbaric and should not be forgiven so easily."

"He claimed that you were the reason he was apologizing in the first please, Draco."

"What?" Draco said incredulously.

"He said that you, and I quote, 'had some colorful words' to say to him earlier today. I thought I told you not to get involved. But you are hard-headed and stubborn. I guess I could see you intervening 'from a mile away' as well…"

"Asshole"

"Wanker"

They glared at each other briefly but couldn't hold it for too long. They gave away to fits of laughter.

"We are both idiots," Draco said. Harry slid down on his bed and brought Draco closer to him. Draco laid himself half-on top of Harry and rested his head on Harry's chest. This seemed to be their preferred resting position.

"Harry, when are you going to tell him about us?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Who Ron?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know. Not now though. I think we need to stabilize our friendship again before he can know."

"Do you mind if I tell my friends?"

"I don't if that's what you want. But make sure Pansy doesn't tell Ron."

"Oh she will not dare to speak of it. I have so much ammunition to blackmail her even into the afterlife."

"Do tell," Harry said with sparked interest.

Draco smirked.

"Well it all started back in third year when Pansy began experimenting with…"

By the end of the night, Harry was officially traumatized.

* * *

The next day Harry bid goodbye to Draco, while promising to meet him for lunch at Hogsmeade since Draco would be having a business meeting there anyway. As he landed and walked out of the floo atrium he bumped into Hermione.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed. "You need to be at home resting-"

"I've had enough resting," Harry said cutting her off. "Have there been any new developments with the Death Eater case?"

Hermione's mind frame switched immediately to work as she began discussing the new developments.

It was good to be back.

-

After having finished a meeting with several leading Aurors Harry went back to his office. There a stack of mail and important looking documents there waiting for him at his desk. As Harry began reading through the papers, Ron burst through his door.

"There was an attack!" He exclaimed.

Harry was at his feet.

"Where," He demanded.

"Hogsmeade"

Harry's heart dropped as his mind only screamed one thing.

_Draco.  
_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note #2:** Ok so again I apologize like a gazillion billion quadrillion times for the very late update (did that number even make sense? probably not.) I have AP classes and midterms and tests to study for. It's crazy. I am ashamed of myself. I can't promise faster updates only because AP exam week is approaching fast and I need to get good grades which involves lots of studying. Plus in June I have finals and regents...I am not helping my case am I?_ Review!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Characters=not mine. Story line=mine. Got it? ok. Good.

**Incorporated**

Draco got up from his seat and shook hands with the leading apothecary owners. He had just closed a deal with them that would make him their sole provider of ingredients for potions. It had been a good meeting and he was looking forward to embark on a business venture with these men.

As they left The Three Broomsticks Draco decided to order himself another butterbeer as he waited for Harry. He surveyed the room, catching glimpses of long time friends and a pair of cozy lovers snuggling up from the chilly air. Winter was coming fast and he was enjoying every minute of it. Winter happened to be his favorite season.

As Draco looked around he couldn't help but feel like as if there was someone watching him. Having been affected by the War as traumatically as he was, his first instinct was to survey the area closely. Everything seemed fine but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. As he drew his wand into his hand as a precautionary measure, a blast was heard from the back.

Draco whipped around and watched as dozens of men in black robes and skull white masks ransacked The Three Broomsticks. Once everyone caught a glimpse of the masks and robes the screaming started. Spells were being shot haphazardly. Draco for his part had ducked behind one of the tables that had been overturned. His heart was beating rapidly. This couldn't be. It was too soon to start another war. He had barely gotten over the last one. He heard a blood curling scream as someone was hit with the cruciatus curse. A second later they dropped shaking on the floor beside him. Draco looked into the stranger's eyes. It was a young boy, probably no older than five. The boy's eyes held a pain that mirrored Draco's own a few years ago.

"H-Help. P-Please," The boy whispered painfully. He was shaking badly, his fragile body trying to handle such a strong curse.

Draco didn't have to be told twice.

He sprung up from behind the table and hit the closest death eater with a gruesome hex. The death eater fell to the ground in pain as his skin boiled hot. Draco surveyed the scene. The Death Eaters had started terrorizing the rest of the town from the looks of it. He had no chance to inspect as a jinx was thrown a few inches from him. He immediately engaged himself in a battle with two death eaters, each whom seemed to be new at the battling game. Draco had no time for amateurs. He quickly stunned them and rid of them.

There were so many bodies on the floor. Some stunned. Some hexed. Some jinxed. And regretfully he realized that some were dead. He spotted the lovely couple from earlier battling one Death Eater. Even before it happened, Draco knew what would occur. The Death Eater shot an emerald green spell at the girl. The girl's last emotion was clearly expressed by the shock that danced across her face as she crumpled to the ground. Her lover cried out. The Death Eater laughed cruelly.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He raised his wand and whispered, "Crucio" towards the Death Eater. He fell screaming in immense agony.

It was almost as if time had stopped in the Three Broomsticks. Everyone watched as the Death Eater screamed and writhed on the floor. They immediately looked to see who besides the Death Eaters had dared utter an unforgivable. As eyes rested on him, Draco felt himself being closed in by some of the Death Eaters that chose to remain at the Three Broomsticks. There were only about ten of them remaining compared to the hundred that had poured out of the backroom before.

"Draco Malfoy," whispered a voice. Draco could only see the man's mouth as his lip turn up in a smirk. The Death Eater's eyes glinted behind his mask.

"Continue as you were," the Death Eater said with a cruel smile and a slight accent, "this one is for me."

And at once the volume in the room surged to a deafening volume as citizens battled for their lives.

"_Crucio!"_ Screamed the Death Eater who had chosen Draco as his ultimate opponent.

Draco dodged the spell and quickly sent a nasty hex of his own creation. Their battle seemed like an eternal dance of lights and movement as they dodged and swayed around the other's hexes. Draco had to admit, he was frightened.

'_Harry, where are you?'_ his mind screamed as he was nicked by a cutting hex.

He quickly looked outside and saw a sight that made him sigh in relief. He saw them, the ministry officials trying to fight and round up the Death Eaters. There was hope.

'Come in here…please,' Draco thought as he was growing progressively tired. Sweat was running down his forehead and his breath was becoming shallow the longer he battled. The Death Eater saw his fatigue and in one moment of utter surprise he blew Draco across the floor and into a pile of upturned furniture. Draco's wand got knocked out his hand in the process.

Draco felt his body scream in protest and he tried to get up. He had to finish this.

"It's been nice, Malfoy, but I have got to run," the Death Eater said with a smug voice as he raised his wand.

"Avada K-"

Draco wouldn't allow it. He quickly surged up all the power he had left and concentrated on the exact locations of all the Death Eaters in the room. He had tried to avoid using this method as he wasn't sure if he could control the surge of raw power but at this moment he was willing to take the risk. From within him his raw magic burst out in a blast of blinding light. It blew apart the windows of the shop with extreme force.

Draco crumpled to the floor as the blinding light lessened. He surveyed the room and noticed satisfied that each one of the death eaters had been knocked unconscious and body-bound. He gave a small smile before his body slumped over in a weak heap.

* * *

To say that Harry was furious was an understatement. He had arrived at Hogsmeade just as the Death Eaters had started parading the town. He and the rest of the Aurors quickly got down to business. Harry battled numerous Death Eaters at once and even used some of his raw magic to dispel others. He had a safe control over his raw magic and recognized that he needed to end the insurrection quickly. He stunned and bound as many as possible to take them in later for interrogation. As he finally rid himself of a circle of Death Eaters that he had been engaged in battle with, he desperately tried to search for any sign of Draco.

He saw Hermione and Ron battling close to one another, each had a group of Death Eaters to keep them busy. Harry cursed a few of their opponents from far away to relieve them of such excess in numbers. As his eyes landed on the Three Broomsticks he knew that was where he had to go.

He made his way towards the parlor, dodging spells, hexing many, and stopping for few. He almost made it to the doors when suddenly the windows seemed to explode and he was thrown backwards onto the ground. Even the Death Eaters seemed surprised by what had just occurred. They started to apparate out and Harry quickly made an anti-apparation field around the perimeter. He had to get inside the establishment any way he could. As he got up he noticed a pain surge in his leg. He tried to ignore it and limped his way towards the entry which had been blown apart as well.

What he saw when he entered was disheartening. Everything was in absolute chaos. People were crying, screaming, yelling and pleading. They were mourning their lost ones and searching for loved ones. Harry passed a man who gripped what appeared to be his lover so close to his chest he seemed to never want to let go. She was dead.

As Harry tried to navigate through the upturned furniture people spotted him and grew quiet. They seemed to notice that he had no interest in them at the moment; that he was searching for something or someone in particular.

Harry jumped over a table and landed on the ground a bit wobbly. As he surveyed the area he noticed a familiar looking wand on the floor. Harry gasped. He quickly snatched the wand off the floor and gazed at it. It was Draco's.

His eyes jumped towards the scene around him. His chest was tightening as a feeling of trepidation surged in him. Where was he?

A sound reached Harry's ears.

"Sir, please wake-up," he heard a timid voice say. "Please."

He turned around to the source of the noise and spotted a little boy, about five years old who seemed to be trying to shake a person awake. He gazed at the person and realized it was who he was looking for.

"Draco," He choked out as he ran towards Draco and dropped down on his knees beside him. Tears swelled into his eyes when he saw that Draco was barely breathing.

"Draco please _wake-up_," Harry whispered urgently as tears blurred his vision. He wiped them away angrily and gazed at Draco defiantly. _"Draco please. Please. I need you to wake up!"_

The little boy next to him called out as well. "Mr. Draco sir! Wake-up!"

The people around them watched on in utter silence. Not only was Harry Potter in the room. But he was freely crying over Draco Malfoy, his school-rival.

The silence was broken when Aurors and Healers came into the Three Broomsticks to take the Death Eaters away and provide care.

Harry looked up at the noise and quickly assumed position of authority.

"Healers, Aurors," Harry called.

They all snapped to attention.

"I need some of you Healers to deliver Draco Malfoy and everyone else to St. Mungo's immediately. Aurors, round up the Death Eaters."

They all jumped into action. Two Healers made their way towards Draco who was now looking even much paler than before. Harry watched as they took him away from him. He desperately wanted to go to St. Mungo's. To be beside him. Forever. But he had a duty.

"Will he be alright?" asked a small voice from beside him.

Harry turned to face the small boy that had been trying to shake Draco awake earlier.

He smiled sadly and said, "I don't know,"

The boy's bright gaze dimmed but he nodded and grew quiet.

"Let's go find your parents," Harry said quietly.

* * *

A little while later Harry could be found in the Ministry of Magic instructing the aurors. They gave him a briefing of who they had caught and were delighted to hear that they had captured one of the leaders mentioned by Nott.

Harry headed off towards one of the interrogation rooms. He nodded towards the guards as they opened the chamber for him. As he entered his eyes rested on the figure that sat chained at the table.

"Jacque Phillippe."

"_Oui_," he said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Harry had a feeling this man would push him to the very edge of his patience. He glared at the man before walking forwards and sitting in front of him at the table.

"What is my prison sentence?" Philippe asked immediately with a slight French accent. It was asked in a manner that suggested he was perhaps asking about the weather or time.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Send me to Azkaban. I shall give you no information willingly but you will use Veritaserum on me anyhow. So before we get on with the potions you intend to force down my throat, I just want to know how much time I will serve," Philippe said as if it were that simple and obvious.

Harry was taken aback by this man's demeanor. Why wasn't he frightened or angered. He was not used to dealing with people who appeared to not give a flying fuck about what happened to them.

Harry took a second to really analyze the man. He was so young. Probably even a bit younger than Harry. How had he gotten himself so high up the ranks? Was he brainwashed or did he sincerely believe in all the garbage the Death Eaters believed in.

"You do realize you killed people today, Philippe?" asked Harry completely changing the course of the conversation. Philippe gave a slight smile.

"Yes, it was all for the good of the cause."

"What cause is that?"

Phillippe was about to respond but he hesitated and stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to see whether I really believe in the whole pureblood nonsense?" he asked instead.

Harry just stared.

"You know, I really don't care much for it," Phillippe said with a laugh.

"So why did you do it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Power and victory. It's what every man wants."

"I don't."

"Correction: It's what every realistic man wants."

"How so?"

"Look at the world around you, Potter. If there is anything in this world worth fighting for is power. People are nothing. Power is everything."

"You sound like Voldermort."

Philippe flinched slightly but glared at him steadily.

"You dare speak his name?" He said coldly.

It was Harry's turn to act casually as he shrugged and eyed the man.

"Well after having encountered him and battled him for a good portion of my life, I figured it would be safe to be on first name basis with the man," He said sarcastically.

"You're arrogance is foolish."

"And your foolishness is astounding," Harry said harshly. He had enough of this. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He had to see Draco.

"Frankly, I don't feel like discussing our ideological differences. Will you or will you not provide information willingly about the Death Eater's plans."

"You know, I fought hard today," Philippe said abruptly. "It was quite exhilarating; especially my battle against that Malfoy. So excuse me if I don't take kindly to giving information to a man who has treated me so rudely upon his arrival."

"You fought, Draco?" Harry asked dangerously quiet.

Philippe smiled cruelly.

"Ah, I believe I have hit a nerve. Yes, Potter. I fought him. It was amazing really; my compliments go to him since his skill is rather fascinating. My fellow Death Eaters had told me of him. I wanted to battle him myself after I had heard their stories. If there is anything I accomplished today it was to fight a worthy battle with a worthy opponent even if I did lose in the end. Yet I must admit his use of raw magic was quite foolish."

"Raw magic?" Harry repeated incredulously.

He was shocked. No wonder Draco had looked the way he did. Raw magic drained everything out of you. Harry suddenly stood up. He instructed the guards to keep the man in the chamber until he was interrogated by the use of veritaserum. After giving them instructions he whisked out of the room and practically ran towards the apparition point in the ministry. When he arrived at the apparition point he spotted Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was hugging Ron tightly and planting kisses all over his face whereas Blaise and Hermione held hands and talked quietly. _'When did they get here?'_ he wondered.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she saw him approach them. She immediately hugged him tightly.

"Harry you all right there, mate?" Ron asked with concern when he caught a glimpse of Harry's pale face.

"I'm fine. I have to go. I need to see Draco," Harry said hurriedly.

"Where is he?" Pansy choked out.

"St. Mungo's" Harry replied and watched as all three of their faces showed shock and trepidation.

"What happened," asked Pansy nearly in tears.

"He… he was there when it all started. He fought against them. He used his raw magic and he had to go to the hospital. I have to go, you guys stay here. I will keep you updated."

"Harry it's not safe-"

"Hermione, I would never stop you from running after someone you love so why in the world would you try and stop me."

She backed off immediately and watched as he quickly apparated out of sight.

"'Someone you love?'" asked Pansy, Blaise and Ron at the same time.

Hermione figured she had some explaining to do on Harry's behalf.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello there. Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. More coming...soon...hopefully. Review please :D.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Just satisfying my muse with some of J.K. Rowling's awesome characters...

_**Incorporated**_

Harry apparated to an alley near the muggle London entrance of St. Mungo's and quickly made his way towards the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital he was met with a lobby in chaos. Nurses and Healers were everywhere trying to attend to the people who were caught in the death eater attack.

His eyes sought Rose who would be the most likely person to actually know where Draco was in all this chaos. Thankfully he did not have to search for long as he spotted Rose heading towards him.

"Rose-," he breathed as she came over.

"He's in Spell Damage on the fourth floor in the Gregorian Ward, but that's about all I know."

He smiled gratefully at her as she gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. She left him to attend to the flurry of patients as he headed upstairs, taking two steps at a time. When he reached the floor, he made his way past the doors of the ward in search Draco's room. He spotted it and hurriedly opened the door.

* * *

"Love?" Ron repeated once more.

Hermione sighed.

"It'd probably be best if we discussed this in my office."

Ron and Blaise followed her to her office with dumbfounded expressions. Pansy on the other hand had the grin of the Cheshire Cat gracing her features. When they were all seated Hermione turned to them at a loss of where to begin.

"So," Pansy said getting down to business, "are they finally fucking each other's brains out?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed while Blaise simply smirked at Pansy's choice of words.

Hermione's cheeks glowed red. "Well…errr…I wouldn't know…they don't share…What I mean to say is…um…I wouldn't put it in those exact terms…"

"They so are," Pansy concluded as she sat back in her chair, arms folded, with a self satisfied grin.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron interjected. "What do you mean fucking…Harry and Malfoy…they're guys…"

"By fucking, my dear Ron, I mean that I am pretty sure Draco has woken quite a many days with a sore-"

"Enough, Pansy," Hermione interrupted her quickly as she sat herself behind her desk. "As much as I enjoy the fact that you take pleasure in torturing your own fiancé, this needs to be explained thoroughly."

"Hermione you can't possibly be saying that Harry and Malfoy are-"

"Lovers. Yes, Ron that is exactly what I am saying. They are a couple and they…they really care for each other. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Ron looked positively revolted. "But Harry isn't gay. He was with my sister!"

"Perhaps it was exactly that reason that made Harry go bat for the other team-"

"Why you little-" Ron said standing up and towering over Blaise. Blaise simply smirked and raised an eyebrow coolly as he gazed up at the infuriated red-head.

"Ron, shut up and sit down. Same goes for you, Blaise," Pansy said in a no nonsense tone. Ron slowly sat back down.

"Ok," Hermione said gaining control of the situation again. "So yes, Harry and Draco are together, yes, they are in love and, while I'm at it, what they do on their own time is none of our business. All we need to do is be accepting of their relationship, understood?"

"Fine by me. I don't care who Draco wants to fuck as long as it doesn't occur in front of me."

"Enough with thoughts of them 'fucking,'" Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air with a heavy blush dusting her cheeks. Blaise smirked.

"I second that," Pansy said immediately.

"How can you even be ok with this?" Ron exploded.

"Ron, I have had enough of your shit. What kind of friend are you? Constantly hurting Harry whether it be physically or emotionally-" Hermione began.

"Physically-?" Pansy interrupted briefly as her eyes narrowed towards Ron.

Hermione however plowed through.

"-and frankly I won't let you do it any longer. Grow the fuck up! I am tired of having to constantly try to convince you-"

Ron closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Hermione, shut up. I understand…I will accept…whatever and whoever he wants. I owe him that much."

Hermione promptly closed her mouth in shock.

"Umm…well great," she breathed a sigh of relief.

Ron hesitantly smiled at her. He wasn't exactly fond of this new development. But he owed Harry this. The chance to do something he really wanted without his decisions being questioned, without him being harassed my Ron.

"Ronald Weasley," said a deadly voice next to him. He looked over to his fiancé and was not exactly pleased to see the deathly glare on her face. "What did Hermione mean by hurting Harry 'physically'?"

"Uh…Pansy…you see-"

"Hermione, why don't you tell us? Clearly Weasel won't be doing so anytime soon since he is currently shitting his pants," Blaise drawled.

Hermione looked at Ron, his eyes pleaded for her silence.

"I don't think it's really important now that-"

"Ron. Tell me." Pansy insisted, interrupting Hermione while glaring at Ron.

Ron sighed. "You see…it's like this…"

* * *

Harry found Draco unconscious in his room. He lay on his bed, blonde hair spread out on his pillow, looking adorable even in its state of disarray. Harry closed the door and crossed the room quickly. He dragged the only chair in the room next to Draco's bed and sat down. Gently he took Draco's hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Draco," he whispered brokenly. He couldn't stand to see his boyfriend in this condition. Draco was as pallid as ever, his lips the palest of pinks. Harry had promised himself he would always take care of Draco no matter what. The promise had already been broken.

No matter what Harry did, someone he loved ended up getting hurt: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny and Ron. And now Draco. Harry felt his throat tighten and his eyes tear up. _'Please, just let Draco be okay.'_

* * *

Ron finished telling Blaise and Pansy what he did to Harry. Blaise seemed shocked and looked at Ron with a disgusted face. Pansy on the other hand was furious.

"Ronald-"

"Pansy, I know I was wrong I am so sorry I-"

"HOW COULD YOU-"

"I wasn't thinking straight, Pansy, please-"

"HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"I know and I apologized and I will continue to apologize because I know nothing will ever make this right but-"

"AND THEN YOU LIED TO ME-"

"Technically I just chose to omit some information-"

"SHUT UP. Ron what you did was sick and I can't even believe that you are the man I am marrying!"

"What do you mean, Pansy?"Ron said, fear quickly evident in his tone of voice.

"It means," Pansy said in a venomous tone. "That until you learn to control yourself and cease acting like a fucking child, consider yourself single."

Ron's sharp intake of breath could be heard around the office. "Pansy…please…" he said trying to touch her arm. Pansy shoved away his hand and stood up. She ripped her engagement ring from her finger and threw it at Ron, it hitting him squarely in the chest.

"I love you, Ron. But I can't stand to even look at you right now. Just leave me alone," she said quietly, her voice quivering slightly. She exited the office slamming the door behind her. Blaise immediately went after her. However, Ron stayed in the office with Hermione watching him.

"Ron, I am so sorry…" she said sadly.

Ron shook his head as a small sad smile flitted across his lips.

"I deserve it."

He stood up and slowly walked to the door. But Hermione caught the tear that made its way down his cheek.

* * *

Harry woke up quite suddenly. He immediately lifted his head inspecting his surroundings for a disturbance. His eyes met those of a very bashful looking nurse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Potter; I did not mean to disturb you."

"No it's quite alright," Harry said quickly. "How is he?" He added as he lovingly smoothed back Draco's hair.

If the nurse had found this act of affection odd, she sure did not show it.

"Well he is doing as best as can be expected. I am sure he will regain consciousness sometime later today or tomorrow. He will probably feel really fatigued and will probably suffer from serious muscle aches."

"Will there be any lasting problems because of his use of so much raw magic?"

The Nurse smiled sadly, "I can't be sure of that until he wakes up. Some people lose their memories, others go blind. Some even die from it. Raw magic is too powerful to play with especially for those too weak to handle it."

Harry just nodded somberly.

She turned to leave but stopped abruptly at the door.

"Mr. Potter, from what I know of Mr. Malfoy, I am sure he will turn out just fine. If there is one thing he is not, it is weak. The fact that his condition is improving proves this."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully at her attempt to cheer him up.

As she closed the door behind her Harry turned back to Draco. This would be the last time Draco got hurt. He would not stand for it. He knew he needed to end this Rebellion before things got even more out of hand. To do so he had to call the Order of Phoenix back into session. He would have to get Hermione on that as quickly as possible.

He didn't know how much time elapsed until he heard the first sounds of Draco waking. At first he heard a quiet groan. He immediately looked at Draco and saw a newfound tension in his features.

"Draco," He whispered quickly standing up and hovering over him.

"Draco, tell me you're awake."

Draco groaned again and slowly began moving. Harry saw his eyes slowly reveal themselves from underneath his dark eyelids. It took a minute for Draco's eyes to fully focus on Harry.

"Draco?" Harry whispered again, his voice quivered as he feared the worst.

Draco stared at Harry before e closed his eyes and smiled.

"I got them, Harry…the Death Eaters…"

Harry smiled softly as Draco reopened his eyes.

"Yes you did…"

And Harry could not stand it any longer. He immediately pushed his lips against Draco's trying to evoke every feeling of love and relief he felt through their kiss. Draco responded to the kiss, albeit somewhat weakly but with feeling as well. Harry withdrew his lips from Draco's and embraced him, burying his head into Draco's neck, not being able to stare at him because he knew that if he did, he would not be able to stop the tears from falling.

A peaceful silence enveloped the atmosphere.

"What happened?" Draco said suddenly, making Harry look at him. "The little boy? He had blond hair and…and blue eyes…they cursed him…Harry, I need to know-"

"He's alright. I returned him to his parents who thankfully were alright. When the boy told them what happened, they were so grateful towards you. They called you his guardian angel," Harry said with a small laugh as he ruffled Draco's hair.

Draco huffed but Harry could tell he was pleased. Harry sighed as he looked over every inch of Draco's face. He had been trying, ever since Draco woke up, to not show the emotional turmoil he had been undergoing. He wanted to appear strong but his façade was slowly crumbling.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco said with a frown.

He reached up and stroke Harry's cheek gently.

"Harry?"

Harry tried to look at anything but Draco. But he couldn't avoid those eyes much longer. Finally he allowed himself to look at Draco and saw the worry evident on his face.

"I almost lost you," He said in an affected tone, "I should've gotten their quicker. I should've done something-anything- that would've prevented you from getting hurt-"

Tears were gathering in Harry's eyes as he brought his forehead again Draco's.

"Harry, that makes no sense! I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time-"

"How can you brush it off so easily? Draco, you could have died!"

"Yeah but I didn't-"

"Draco, I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't bear the thought of you in pain. It is a big deal to me. I can't have you die like all the others I cared for. Like my parents. Like Sirius, Remus, Tonks, or Fred. I won't allow it."

"Harry-"

"Draco," Harry said softly. He pulled his head away a little to look at Draco in the eye.

"I love you…so much."

And with that he plunged in and kissed Draco passionately. And Draco could not help but return the passion two-fold. Though he had known, through Harry's actions that Harry indeed loved him, this was the first time he had said it out loud. He heard the words echo in his mind as clung on to Harry willing he would never let go.

They kissed slowly, lips sliding against one another's, molding perfectly against each other. And it was as if, for this moment, the world around them ceased to exist. And Draco was perfectly in good health. And there were no Death Eaters threatening to destroy the world. And Harry could stay like this till the end of time, not needing to breathe, eat or sleep.

When they finally parted, both of them were breathing harshly. Harry softened their parting with a smaller kiss, enjoying the fire that consumed his ever fiber.

"I love you too, Harry" Draco said breathlessly.

Harry's smile was breathtaking.

* * *

A few days passed while Draco was still in the hospital. He was visited by a plethora of people including Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Harry who came consistently after work, and Rose. Even the family of the little boy he had saved came by one visiting hour to thank him profusely. Draco had been a little more than embarrassed if is blush was any indication. Harry had mercilessly teased him after the family had left.

The day Draco was set to be released from the hospital came by fairly quickly. It had been arranged that Pansy would go pick him up since Harry could not miss work, especially now that the Death Eater problem was out in the open.

Draco sat at the edge of his bed fiddling with his wand when Pansy came in.

"Hello, dear," Pansy said quickly, "Sorry I am late but I got into another argument with Lancaster. I swear he lives to make my life hell."

Draco took in Pansy's haggard appearance. He had notice that during each one of her visits she had looked like she hadn't slept in days, her eyes were red-rimmed, with dark circles around them which were hard to miss. The fact that she had forgotten to put a glamour charm was even more telling.

"Pansy, what's wrong?"

Pansy looked up from where she had been shrinking his things in order to place them in her bag.

"Nothing…"

Draco gave her a pointed look.

She sighed, "Honestly Draco, nothing is wrong. I am just a bit stressed but everything will sort itself out sooner or later."

"Pansy, what do you take me for a buffoon? I am not Weasley."

Draco watched her visibly cringe at the mention of Weasley.

"What did Weasley do?" Draco asked bluntly.

"It's not like you don't already know," Pansy said harshly, "He beat Harry to a pulp. You knew! Did it ever cross your mind to tell me? No of course not, why would I need to know if my boyfriend is off doing idiotic shit behind my back!"

"Pansy, I would have told you but I promised Harry I-"

"-wouldn't say anything. Yeah that seems to be the general consensus. Whatever. I am over it. Get up and let's get going."

"What did you say to Weasley?" Draco asked quietly as he stood up and followed Pansy towards the door.

"I broke up with him."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? Pansy ,why?"

"Why!" Pansy screamed shrilly. "Because he is a fool! Because instead of working out his problems like a grownup he chose to do something so stupid! How am I supposed to marry someone who can't even think clearly? Who doesn't realize that there are just some things that shouldn't be done? Someone who lies to me? Who can't come to me when they need to work out a problem? Because isn't that what I am here for Draco? To be his support system? To be his voice of reason when he seems to have lost his own?"

She was breathing heavily now. Her hands were balled up into little fists; her cheeks were flushed in anger.

"If he can't get his act together now, who says it will happen after we're married. I thought he had matured. Quite clearly I was wrong."

"Pansy-" began Draco gently.

"No Draco. I refuse to discuss this any longer. Let's get you home. We have an Order meeting in the evening anyways and we have to prepare."

Draco watched her storm out of the room before following slowly behind her. He was sure he would be her voice of reason later on, when she allowed him to be.

* * *

First they went to the Malfoy Manor in order to get Draco a change of clothes. Nyx had been overjoyed at seeing his master alive and well. She offered to make him all his favorite foods, but Draco declined with a laugh. When Draco looked like his usual regal self they departed towards Grimmauld Place where the meeting would be held.

When they arrived they were assaulted by the smell of food coming from the kitchen. They glanced at each other confusedly and decided to investigate. As they opened the kitchen door they were met with the site of Ginny Weasley spelling some dishes clean.

"Weasley?" Draco blurted out in shock.

Ginny turned around casually realizing she had an audience.

"Ahh, Malfoy," she said with a smile, "You didn't think I'd miss the first Order meeting since the war did you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Right so I haven't updated in months...I believe I owe quite a few readers an apology...If you are willing to accept it of course...

Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. I was trying to put this up quite quickly.

Review please :-)


End file.
